Otoño, invierno y luego viene el verano
by Ale Kou
Summary: Summary: Tus más grandes anhelos se te fueron de las manos. No eres nada. Eres vegetal.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola, fandom! He regresado después los dos one-shot que he hecho ahora con una historia un poco más larga, serán pocos capítulos pero sustanciosos. Me da placer decirles que esta historia está completamente terminada, así que no habrá nada de historias incompletas, abandonos ni publicaciones cada medio año._

 _Esta historia la actualizaré cada semana, específicamente cada sábado. He de comentarles que los personajes pueden ser algo OoC aunque siguen conservando la esencia principal del personaje. Aquí me centré un poco más en Akane. No sé ustedes pero es algo aburrido leer historias de una Akane, débil, infantil y virginal que soporta los desplantes de su super musculoso y sexy prometido._

 _He decidido crear una Akane más independiente y con ganas de hacer lo que se le dé la gana._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado y al final de cada capítulo dejen algún comentario. Bueno, me dejo de mis chorradas._

 _¡A leer!_

 _Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia la hago por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

 **Capítulo primero.**

Dejó las llaves sobre el tazón de vidrio que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, se quitó el saco negro y lo aventó al sillón sin cuidado, rápidamente se metió a su habitación para ducharse en diez minutos y arreglarse para salir de nuevo. Hoy era noche de _Bunker_.

Hace dos semanas que no ve a Nabiki, hace seis meses que no ve a Kasumi. Hace cuatro años y medio que no ve a su papá, y hace siete años que no sabe de _él._ El tiempo se le ha ido lento, demasiado para su gusto pero nada podía hacer más que seguir con su vida. O lo que quedaba de ella.

Salió del baño aún goteando agua de sus finos cabellos azules y plateados. Había decidido pintarse una parte del cabello sólo para cambiar un poco su imagen, siempre había tenido ese color aburrido y el mismo corte de ñoña. Tal vez cuatro o cinco centímetros más largo que de antaño, el corte asimétrico le daba el toque juvenil y despreocupado. El color falso se desvanecía en la mitad de su cabello, idea de Nabiki.

Se vistió con pantalones negros ajustados, playera de tirantes blanca algo holgada que tenía estampada en letras negras la palabra _soul_. Se paró frente al espejo, encendió la secadora para quitarse el exceso de humedad mientras silbaba una cancioncilla cualquiera. Le gustaba su cabello liso, no había necesidad de dedicar horas en un peinado.

Delineó sus ojos de negro y pintó sus carnosos labios de un rojo muy sensual. Se puso encima un _blazer_ negro remangado y sus botines altos negros. Vio su -muy- delgado cuerpo en el espejo, torció el gesto con desagrado. Tomó su cartera.

Lo bueno es que casi no había visto a Kasumi, no es que no quisiera verla pero cada que se veían eran los sermones de siempre sobre la vida tan "libertina" que llevaba, según su hermana. Por favor, ya tenía 26 años, ¿no estaba ya grandecita para saber lo que hacía?

Casi no tomaba, a excepción de cada viernes por la noche su copa de vino tinto que no puede faltar, sólo uno para relajarse de la pesada semana. Tampoco fumaba. En cuanto a se refiere al género masculino, era otra cosa.

—Akane, deberías ir a esos centros de charla. Akane, cuida tu salud, cada vez estás más delgada. Akane, deberías iniciar una relación formal y dejar de "salir" con tantos muchachos. Akane, Akane, Akane. Bah. — Resopló después de su perorata haciendo una barata imitación de la voz suave de su hermana.

¿Por qué la insistencia en querer que ella tenga una relación más falsa que un billete de 20 yenes? No compromisos era su lema y además se sentía libre. Aunado, ella no creía en tonterías de amor.

—Amor, ja—. se mofó amarga. Hace tanto que dejó de creer en esas cosas. Se acercó al baño y del botiquín que estaba tras el espejo sacó un frasco de píldoras, sólo le quedaban dos. Tenía que ir a comprar otro frasco, si no fuera por el maldito dolor —Estúpidas pastillas—. gruñó echándose una píldora a la boca.

Ya preparada, salió de su casa y subió a su Audi. Quería relajarse. Probablemente una buena sesión de sexo casual ayudaría.

-oOo-

—Maldición—. Masculló. Le urgía llegar de una buena vez a Tokio y el vuelo se había retrasado. Recién había colgado el teléfono para avisarle a su madre que llegaría más tarde de lo previsto.

Cruzó los brazos y cruzó las piernas apoyando su tobillo en la otra rodilla, moviendo el pie en gesto impaciente, clavó la mirada en el piso y de pronto le golpeó la nostalgia. Extrañaba el calor de hogar, fueron bastantes más años de los planeados, rezagado en templos, bosques y pueblos en los que no entendía el idioma. El hecho de haber permanecido más tiempo del necesario era porque no podía llegar con las manos vacías, tenía que trabajar y hacer dinero para tener algo que ofrecerle a _ella._

Ansiaba ver la cara de su madre al verlo hecho todo un hombre y aunque extraño le parezca también extrañaba al avaro de su padre. Quería pelear de nuevo con Ryoga, comer los okonomiyakis de Ukyo, extrañaba la familia de locos que eran los Tendo. La extrañaba a _ella_.

Tenía tantas preguntas, quería saber qué fue de ella, si estudió la universidad como tantas veces le había dicho, si se dedicaría al dojo, si es que seguía teniendo tantos babosos detrás de ella, si es que se había puesto más hermosa.

En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en el efecto que tenía _ella_ sobre él. Hasta que tuvo tanto tiempo en soledad y no tenía nada más que hacer salvo pensar en su sonrisa. Aunque no podía negar el miedo que sentía al imaginarse de qué manera sería recibido.

La culpa seguía instalada en su pecho y su memoria.

Cerraba los ojos y aún podía sentir sus carnosos y suaves labios sobre los suyos, tan cálidos y dulces como miel. Sus delgados brazos rodeándolo, el único _te amo_ que le dedicó y que no fue escuchado por ella. Abrió de nuevo sus orbes azules y el golpe de la despedida llegó a su cerebro, teniéndolo al filo de una inmisericorde lluvia de sentimientos encontrados.

Obviamente no fue la mejor despedida del mundo, -de hecho ni se despidieron- no dejaba de pensar en su estupidez, arrepintiéndose cada cinco minutos de lo mal que empleó las cosas ese día. De vez en cuando pensaba que había sido obra de su inmadurez producto de la adolescencia. Luego se daba golpes mentales diciendo que esa era una excusa por demás barata y trillada.

El motivo de su viaje no fue otro más que curar su maldición, inútilmente pensó que eso ayudaría a elevar su felicidad. Curiosamente no fue así. El día de su cura lo primero que hizo fue aventarse agua helada sobre la cabeza, palpó su pecho aún plano y duro como roca. Pensó que gritaría eufórico de pura alegría. Pues no.

Se sintió raro, igual de vacío tal vez. Supo que tenía que volver pero, ¿cómo? No tenía ni en qué caerse muerto. No la había tenido a su lado para apoyarlo, no lo vio dejar de convertirse en mujer, no lo alentó, no nada. No era como lo había imaginado.

Salió de su monólogo interior para escuchar que por fin estaba listo el vuelo a Tokio. Tomó su única maleta y con prisa presentó su boleto para abordar el avión. Faltaba poco, faltaba menos. Por fin la vería.

O eso pensaba.

-oOo-

 _En el tejado como cada noche, disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna que calmaba el calor veraniego. Su mirada se posó al firmamento brilloso de estrellas, no quería sonar cursi ni meloso, pero las estrellas le recordaban a un par de enormes ojos ámbar._

 _A los minutos, llegó la dueña de ese par de ojos, la vio subir con cuidado al tejado, sentándose junto a él sin pronunciar palabra. Ella alzó la vista al cielo y él la imitó, el cómodo silencio se extendió por más de cinco minutos hasta que ella habló._

— _Ranma—. lo llamó con voz suave.—¿Te has sentido bien viviendo aquí?— le preguntó._

— _Claro—. respondió. Ya casi eran dos años. —Todos aquí están un poco locos pero son buenos a su manera._

— _Me alegra— la chica de enormes ojos ámbar sonrió. —Por un momento temí que no te agradara vivir aquí._

 _El joven de ojos mar la miró de vuelta. No la recordaba tan hermosa, siendo bañada por la lúgubre luz de luna. Le gustaba el diminuto destello de las estrellas siendo reflejada en los ojos de ella. Sus pulsaciones aceleraron y la sangre le calentó el rostro. Por inercia, habló._

— _Me gusta ver el cielo en tus ojos—. le dijo sin dejar de verla._

 _Lo miró sorprendida, sus mejillas también sonrojaron, se dejó envolver por la magia de la noche y los ojos azules que la miraban embelesados._

— _Me gustan tus ojos de cielo._

 _Él puso su mano sobre la pequeña de ella y entrelazaron sus dedos. Acercándose sin prisa, se dieron su primer y único beso. Suave, dulce, tierno y torpe a la vez._

-oOo-

— _Akane, ¿cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? Tus sobrinos te extrañan._

—Ah…— Akane suspiró. Sabía que en cualquier momento Kasumi le llamaría para reclamarle su ausencia. —No sé muy bien, la revista y la universidad me están absorbiendo—. Acomodó el teléfono inalámbrico entre su oreja y el hombro para seguir lavando los vegetales.

— _Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto, te vas a enfermar. ¿Has comido bien? ¿Has seguido tu tratamiento?_

—Sí, mamá—. Rodó los ojos. Nabiki, quien había llegado al departamento de su hermana menor para comer juntas, negó divertida.

—Hola, Kasumi—. Intercedió la mediana acercándose al teléfono.

— _¿Estás ahí, Nabiki? No es justo, ustedes siempre se ven seguido y yo aquí, ni siquiera puedo saber dónde vives, Akane._

—Kasumi, ya habíamos hablado de esto. En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre iré, lo prometo.

— _Ya son dos meses desde que me dijiste eso, tampoco has venido a visitar a papá._

El pinchazo de culpabilidad incomodó a Akane y tensó a Nabiki. Cuando quería, Kasumi sabía ser cruel. A veces pensaba que era más manipuladora que Nabiki.

—Está bien, está bien. El fin de semana voy.

— _¿Lo prometes?_

—Sí, lo prometo. Ahora pásame a esos diablillos.

Después de charlar un poco más con su hermana y sus sobrinos, cortó la llamada con el pretexto de estar haciendo la comida, se dispuso a ayudar a su hermana mediana con lo último y ponerse a comer, hablando de todo y de nada. En un momento de mutismo, a Nabiki se le ocurrió la genial idea de sacar a la luz la última noticia.

—Tía Nodoka últimamente anda muy feliz—. soltó sin dejar de prestar atención a su comida.

Akane dejó de masticar por tres segundos, después continuó pinchando su comida con el tenedor como si nada. Nabiki entendió que no había nada más que decir, su hermanita la entendió a la perfección y no tendría que aclarar asuntos.

—Mmm—. Fue la escueta respuesta de Akane, quien entretenida en otras cosas, siguió recogiendo pedacitos de carne y verdura para llevarlas a su boca. No preguntó, no comentó nada, sabía perfectamente por qué Nodoka estaba tan contenta. Dejó el tenedor a un lado de su plato, de pronto desapareció el apetito dejando media ración de comida aun caliente sobre el plato. Nabiki la miró ceñuda.

—Akane, come. — la aludida sólo tomó un trago de agua —Es en serio, Akane, estás más delgada que un palo de escoba.

—Por favor, Nabiki, sólo bajé unos cuántos.

— ¿15 te parecen unos cuántos? —La mediana Tendo endureció la mirada con cara de advertencia. —Y aún te hace falta subir 10.

—Así estoy bien, no hace falta que…

—No empieces con lo mismo. O comes, o te meto un embudo por la boca para hacerte pasar la comida—. Nabiki le apuntó con su tenedor y la frente arrugada

—Creo que no estás en posición de darme órdenes—. Akane comenzaba a molestarse— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Nabiki? ¿Por gusto o por culpa?

La mediana relajó el gesto, terminó rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato, se levantó dejando sus trastes en el lavabo.

—Luego… luego te llamo. —Tomó su bolso para salir del departamento de su hermana.

Akane exhaló pesadamente después de que su hermana cerrara la puerta, dejó caer la vista a la comida haciendo un gesto de desagrado. Definitivamente el hambre se le había ido, dejó el plato en la mesa y se levantó para irse a su habitación.

-oOo-

— ¡Estoy en casa!— Exclamó Ranma extremadamente feliz de su regreso. Escuchó unos pasos presurosos que dedujo eran de su madre, venía corriendo desde el pasillo de las habitaciones a la sala para recibirlo.

— ¡Oh, Ranma! —La mujer se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de su hijo, quien la alzó para dar vueltas con ella. —Por Dios, hijo estás más guapo y… más alto—. Echó prácticamente la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a la cara.

—Uno noventa — sonrió Ranma orgulloso. De nuevo su madre se arrojó a sus brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos— Jajaja. Mamá, basta—. Reprochó aunque en realidad extrañaba los mimos de su madre.

—Mi niño, te extrañé tanto. ¡Oh! Ven, pasa al comedor, la comida está casi lista. Te preparé lo que más te gusta.

—Gracias, mamá—. Giró la cabeza varias veces buscando algo que no había visto. — ¿Y el viejo?— Nodoka se tensó, para su fortuna Ranma no lo notó.

—Fue a hacer unas visitas… pero ya no tarda. Mejor cuéntame qué tanto hiciste en China.

Prefirió desviar la conversación y no decir el tipo de "visita" que estaba haciendo su padre. Escuchó atenta todo lo vivido en territorio chino, su estadía en templos budistas, competiciones, la cura de su maldición, su trabajo como entrenador profesional que proliferó en una fortuna considerable para su cuenta bancaria. Aunque eso no lo diría enfrente de su padre.

La conversación se extendió por un tiempo indefinido hasta la llegada de Genma Saotome, quien con gesto melancólico vio a su vástago sentado en la mesa del comedor, sólo en ese pequeño momento se permitió ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Todo para mostrarse fuerte frente a Ranma.

Un fuerte abrazo y sonoras palmadas en la espalda de los hombres Saotome fueron los gestos de bienvenida y saludo.

—Los años te han sentado bien, Ranma.

—Lamento no decir lo mismo—. Dijo Ranma señalando la prominencia abdominal de su osuno padre.

La tarde pasó y la noche llegó. Ranma subía a su recámara previamente arreglada por su madre. Añoraba el ambiente hogareño de una comida casera caliente y las atenciones de su mamá, y para qué negarlo si también extrañaba que su padre le quitara la comida durante los desayunos. De hecho se le hizo un poco extraño que no lo hiciera durante la cena.

Acomodaba la ropa hasta que sintió la presencia de su madre a sus espaldas, volteó un la encontró recargada en el umbral de la puerta. Sonrieron.

— ¿Sabes, hijo? Siempre traté de imaginarme cómo serías y qué tan apuesto te habrías puesto cuando regresaras, pero creo que me quedé corta. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Ranma.

—Mamá…— se acercó a ella dejándole un beso en la frente mientras le limpiaba una lágrima rebelde.

— ¿Te harás de unas vacaciones, hijo?

—Sí, aunque también tengo muchos planes—. dijo mientras se giraba para volver a acomodar su ropa en el armario.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —Nodoka entró a la habitación para después sentarse en la cama.

—Primero, quiero que hagan algunos arreglos a tu casa.

—Ranma, pero…

—Nada de peros, quiero que tengas una casa más bonita de la que ya tienes—. le dijo a su madre con una sonrisa. La señora Saotome sólo se llevó una mano al pecho y sonrió con los ojos cristalinos.

—Luego, quiero empezar a hacer las cosas bien—. continuó con su labor de acomodar ropa.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Mañana iré al dojo Tendo, aunque –rió–, me dan unas ganas horribles de ir ahora. Pero estoy cansado.

Nodoka no supo qué decir, en cuanto escuchó las palabras 'iré al dojo Tendo' se quedó petrificada.

—Quiero saludarlos a todos, ver cómo están, si es que ya tienen en funcionamiento el dojo…

—Ranma.

—…ver a Akane, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de volver a verla, sé que al principio me odiará y tal vez me mande a la estratósfera pero…

—Ranma…

—…sé que será cuestión de tiempo para estar juntos como tuvo que haber sido, seré paciente y no la presionaré. ¡Dios, mamá! No sabes cuánto la extrañé…

— ¡Ranma!— El aludido se sobresaltó por el grito de su madre.

— ¿Sí?— la miró confundido.

—El dojo lo vendieron— soltó a quemarropa.

— ¿Qué? —Ranma la miró como si fuera una broma de mal gusto. Ese dojo era la vida de Akane, era imposible que lo vendieran.

—Y hace más de cuatro años que no sabemos nada de Akane.

Su ropa quedó olvidada en la cama.

-oOo-

El sol no calentaba, quemaba.

A pesar del tremendo calor del demonio que estaba haciendo, llevaba una blusa de algodón blanca y de mangas largas y jeans ajustados. No quería quemarse con el sol, su piel mortecina se dañaba con facilidad.

Con paso tranquilo fue a la florería para comprar un ramo de crisantemos blancos. De nuevo caminó con mezcla de nostalgia y amargura por las calles de su natal Nerima, viendo los negocios de siempre, los que visitaba con frecuencia y los nuevos que tal vez no tenían ni un año de estar abiertos.

Se ajustó sus gafas ahumadas de aviador para que el sol no lastimara tanto su vista. Tan distraída iba que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino. La lucha interna de entrar o darse la vuelta siempre se daba cada vez que iba a ese lugar. La culpabilidad le caía como cien toneladas sobre sus hombros. Respirando profundo, decidió entrar y no quedarse retraída parada en la entrada.

Caminó entre las lápidas limpias y bien cuidadas junto a unas cuantas que estaban abandonadas. Llegó a la que visitaba. La miró con tristeza y un tanto de incomodidad, no podía dejar la vista plasmada en ese nombre por más de dos minutos porque sentía que no tenía derecho si quiera a su presencia. No había necesidad de limpiar la lápida, el día anterior la habían arreglado.

Con mucho cuidado se puso en cuclillas para acomodar el ramo que había comprado, en su mente pensó un "hola" aunque no lo exteriorizó. Prefirió ahorrarse la palabras, a decir verdad no tenía remota idea de qué decir. Una vez arregladas, se volvió a levantar apoyándose del árbol que tenía sus espaldas. Hizo un ligero gesto de dolor.

Permaneció poco más de diez minutos intercalando miradas entre la lápida y el que se encontraba junto. Alzaba la mirada al cielo viendo los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas del árbol. Carraspeó. Ese molesto nudo en la garganta empezaba a formarse. Era hora de irse.

Salió un poco más presurosa en comparación a su llegada. Akane Tendo volvió a carraspear. Ese jodido nudo le quemaba como ácido en la tráquea.

-oOo-

Nodoka Saotome no era de las personas que lastimara a sus seres queridos, siempre había velado y cuidado de ellos con tanto amor y cariño, todo ese amor que no dio cuando Ranma le fue arrancado de sus brazos. Era atenta, servicial y afectuosa, no por obligación sino por gusto propio. Pero había cosas para las cuales por más crueles que fueran habría que decirlas y hacerlas con corazón de hielo.

Siendo ahora el pilar de la familia Saotome, tenía que ser el bastón de apoyo para sus dos hombres. Su esposo Genma con su muy común tristeza arrastrada desde hace años y la muy reciente desesperanza que se instaló en su hijo Ranma.

La conversación de hace unos días la había dejado mentalmente agotada y con una continua opresión en su pecho. Sólo deseaba una temporada de felicidad y dicha, por más pequeña que fuera.

-oOo-

Las cuatro de la mañana y era la quinta noche que Ranma no podía dormir.

A veces dormitaba, otras sólo tenía la mente en blanco, unas más -las más dolorosas- aparecía Akane en su mente, tan jovial, tan risueña y tan hermosa como aún la recordaba. Las palabras de su madre taladraban su cabeza como mil martillos.

" _El dojo lo vendieron."_

¿Lo vendieron? ¡¿Lo vendieron?! ¡No! ¡No podía haber sido vendido! El dojo debería seguir teniendo el tablero con el nombre Tendo, debería tener a Akane ahí dando clases a chicos y grandes. Debería… debería…

" _Un mes después de que tú te fuiste, la familia Tendo desapareció por meses."_

¿Por qué abandonaron su casa por tanto tiempo? Quería pensar que era para olvidar y sanar heridas frescas, tal vez por ayudar a Akane o para desahogarse de las tensiones de Nerima, quizá unas vacaciones a cualquier lugar. Pero todo pensamiento lo llevaba a un solo presentimiento no muy agradable.

" _Soun falleció."_

Ranma estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos, apretó la mandíbula y su respiración se tornó más pesada. Trataba de aguantar, pero no lo lograba. Su vista fija en el techo y acostado en toda su extensión sobre su cama.

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos zafiros bajando por sus sienes y perdiéndose en su cabello. Lloró en silencio. Lloró por su tío que le abrió las puertas de su casa y aguantó todos sus destrozos. Lloró por Kasumi y su ternura. Por Nabiki y su frialdad. Lloró por todos sus recuerdos desperdigados en ese dojo ahora ajeno. Por las mañanas ajetreadas entre el desayuno y la carrera al Furinkan.

Lloró por ella. Por Akane. Por no estar ahí compartiendo ese momento y aminorando su dolor. Lamentó no ser su apoyo, lamentó no estar con ella ofreciendo su hombro y sus brazos como refugio.

— ¿Dónde estás, mi amor? —Susurró. Como si la brisa nocturna llevara su pregunta a oídos de su pequeña.

Entre sus lágrimas, logró dormir un par de horas.

-oOo-

Lunes por la mañana.

Comenzando otra semana más de entrevistas, ediciones, reportajes, sesiones fotográficas y demás cosas que ponían a Akane Tendo a trabajar a mil por hora. No podía quejarse, ella eligió su carrera en comunicaciones y el haber entrado a tan reconocida revista fue un trampolín a una vida que sería mejor. O eso pensaba.

Su remuneración económica era sumamente buena, claro, no nadaba en dinero pero podía darse sus buenos lujos. Participar directamente en la edición de la revista _Elle_ en Japón ha significado uno de sus mayores triunfos en su vida. En las prácticas profesionales -cuando estaba a punto de graduarse- demostró ser una mente brillante en cuanto a marketing.

No hubo inconveniente alguno en dejarla prácticamente trabajar mano a mano con la editora. Los ligeros toques bohemios y de frescura tuvieron buena aceptación entre las lectoras asiduas de la revista. Las ventas aumentaron. Y las ganancias de Akane también.

—Buenos días, muñequita.

—Buenos días, Tori.

— ¿Cuál te voy a servir?

—Latte con avellana.

— ¿Cómo tus ojos? —Akane levantó la comisura derecha. — ¡Va saliendo!

Tori, el chico barista dueño de la cafetería a la que tanto le encantaba a Akane ir, era un lugar muy coqueto, con sus plantas colgantes, sus sillas y mesas de madera tallada y las lamparitas de quinqué tan divinas que colgaban del techo y reposaban al centro de las mesas le daba un toque romántico al lugar.

Desde que un día pasó más rápida que un rayo por un expreso para terminar de despertarse, no dejó de ir. Ese chico preparaba el mejor café en kilómetros a la redonda. Desde hace tiempo había notado que le gustaba al chico.

Era muy simpático. Con su complexión delgada pero fuerte como roca, ese cabello castaño que siempre llevaba desordenado y sus grandes ojos miel y brillantes ocultos bajo sus anteojos de pasta dura transparentes, le daban un look desenfadado e intelectual a la vez. No lo negaba, el chico era guapo.

—Eh… Akane. ¿Para llevar o tomar aquí? —Aunque a veces era distraído. Ella miró su Armani marcando las 7:27.

—Aún tengo media hora, para tomar aquí, Tori.

— ¡Sale! —Salió dando media vuelta para volver tras la barra. Ese chico siempre era enérgico y parecía que no se cansaba nunca.

Akane tomó asiento en una mesa cercana, sacó la portátil de su funda y la encendió, leyó, archivó y eliminó algunos correos que ni siquiera leyó. Esa agencia siempre le enviaba esa propaganda de un viaje de vacaciones a las Bahamas, lo veía por un rato añorando estar ahí y después lo eliminaba recordando que tenía kilos de trabajo por hacer.

Tori regresaba para dejar el café en una taza ancha con un bonito diseño de corazón sobre la espuma. Akane agradeció la bebida. Terminada su ración de cafeína, se enlistó al su precioso Audi A7 gris y recorrió las tres cuadras que le faltaban para llegar a su trabajo. Al llegar a su oficina, se encontró con Souta, el fotógrafo de las portadas.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

—Buenos días, galán.

La atracción se notaba, todos en la redacción comentaban -e incluso apostaban- que terminarían juntos. Souta lo pensaba así. Akane no.

Souta sabía perfectamente la situación que había vivido Akane en su tiempo en Nerima, la escuchó, la apoyó y le aconsejó. Fue pañuelo y bufón. Sabía de sus aventurillas con otros chicos y de su rechazo a las relaciones serias. Pero eso no le importaba, tarde o temprano abriría ese duro y helado corazón que se cargaba.

Por otro lado, a Akane le incomodaba su propio rechazo hacia él. Claro que le atraía pero de una forma más carnal que sentimental. Dos o tres veces habían compartido las sábanas pero no había ocurrido nada más allá porque ella lo impedía. Sabía que él se merecía una mujer mucho mejor que ella. Guapa, atenta, cariñosa y no ese guiñapo maltrecho con muchas más heridas de las que había contado.

Por supuesto que era guapo, alto y fornido, uno que otro tatuaje adornando su brazo izquierdo y la espalda. Voz ronca y sensual, ojos verde esmeralda que arrancaban suspiros, labios carnosos y sexys y un cuerpo de infarto. Su cabello oscuro y rebelde daba la cerecita al pastel. Sin problemas podría ser uno de esos modelos de los bóxers caros.

El problema era ella. Por más confianza que le tuviera a Souta, Akane no se la tenía a ella misma. Perdió cosas y personas muy queridas para ella, incluso su amor propio. Claro que no se la pasaba llorando como magdalena pero al menos el 70% del día la pasaba malhumorada y huraña. Trataba de alejar lo más posible a los chicos que se acercaban a ella y al que elegía, sólo era un rato de desfogue y nada más.

— ¡Mucho trabajo el día de hoy! Tenemos que hacer la edición del reportaje de Katya y debemos reacomodar las fotografías de la pasarela de Kenzo. ¡Vamos! —Pasaba Mika, la editora en jefe corriendo a todo lo que daban sus tacones. —Ah… ¡y buenos días!

—Hoy invito la comida, hermosa.

—Souta, ayer la pagaste tú.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que no me cuesta, quiero invitarte. —Los ojos de cachorro abandonado que ponía la mataban.

—Sinceramente, odio cuando me pones esos ojos, tú ganas—. dijo Akane fingiendo molestia.

—Nunca me fallas, hermosa—. terminó dándole un sonoro beso a Akane en la mejilla, dándole gracia la cara de asco que ponía.

Y de esta manera pasó el día, como cualquier otro tan común y corriente que le daba pereza su propia vida.

-oOo-

Ya casi llevaba la mitad del dedo de tanto mordisquearse por los nervios.

Ranma Saotome aparcó su Corolla frente al enorme portón de madera. Después de casi una semana de insomnio y una pesadilla que casi lo mataba al soñar a Akane muerta en sus brazos, decidió ir a la casa Tendo para ver a la única que seguía viviendo ahí. Kasumi.

Empujó el portón y al entrar, los recuerdos llegaron de golpe. Podría verse a sí mismo de adolescente, pelando con Ryoga y Mousse, quitándose de encima a Shampoo, esquivando los golpes de Ukyo, tratando de no inhalar las flores de Kodachi y luchando contra el aura mortal de Akane.

Todo era tan vívido y lejano al mismo tiempo, la melancolía volvió a atacarlo, observó el jardín, igual que antes excepto por un pequeño pino que parecía no tener mucho de haber sido plantado. Caminó por el empedrado y saludó para que alguien le escuchara, oyó pasos livianos e inmediatamente supo que era Kasumi.

—Bienvenido. ¿En qué le puedo ayu…dar? —terminó en un susurro.

Se quedaron viendo segundos que parecieron horas, a Kasumi se le cristalizó la mirada, apretó los labios para no soltar un chillido de emoción y sorpresa. Al final no soportó y se arrojó a los brazos de Ranma, llorando desconsolda.

—Oh, Ranma, volviste, volviste…— Ranma la encerró en sus brazos para calmar su angustia, le daba un poco de paz ver a una de las hermanas Tendo.

—Sí, Kasumi, estoy de vuelta.

Después de una resumida explicación de lo que han sido sus vidas, Ranma se enteró de que Kasumi por fin se había casado con Tofu y tenía con él dos hermosos niños que le daban vida al hogar.

—Ranma, deja de girar la taza, sé que quieres preguntar por Akane.

—Sabes que sí—. Había dado un respingo después de escuchar el nombre de Akane. La verdad es que desde que entró a la casa deseó preguntar por ella, pero dejó que Kasumi le relatara su vida.

—Bueno, supongo que la tía Nodoka te explicó lo que había pasado.

—Sí, lamento mucho lo del tío Soun—. dijo con voz suave.

—No te preocupes, Ranma, aún duele pero sabemos que ya está descansando. Unos cuantos años después de la muerte de mamá él ya tenía miocardiopatía, pero no le dijo a nadie porque no quería preocuparnos—. Sonrió, aunque se notaban las terribles ganas de ponerse a llorar. Ranma tragó saliva.

—Me gustaría ir a verlo.

—Claro, está junto a la tumba de mamá. —Otro par de minutos en silencio y volvió a hablar— Akane está bien, casi no la veo pero está bien, estuvo aquí hace un mes. ¿Sabes? Es co-editora de una revista internacional—, dijo con emoción —y ahora está estudiando su maestría en letras.

A Ranma se le infló el pecho de orgullo, cualquier desgracia que llegara a pasar, Akane saldría bien parada. Kasumi se levantó de su asiento hasta un mueble de cajones, abrió una gaveta sacando de allí una revista, la abrió en las primeras páginas y se la mostró a Ranma.

Le brillaron los ojos de impresión. Una fotografía, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña donde ella aparecía bajo el título de _Nueva colaboradora Elle_. En ella, Akane estaba parada en un gesto desenfadado, con pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y una blusa muy coqueta de transparencias negras y mangas largas. Su cabello con un corte diferente y sus labios de un rojo muy sensual resaltando la blancura de su piel, con sonrisa torcida y mirando la cámara. Estaba guapísima. Aunque demasiado delgada para su gusto.

Ranma suspiró, estaba muy cambiada, se volvió a enamorar de ella.

—Está hermosa, ¿no? —Ranma sólo asintió atontado. —No sé dónde vive, Nabiki no me deja saberlo y Akane tampoco me lo dice—. dijo ella con pesar. En cuanto Kasumi dijo aquello, el ceño de Ranma de frunce y baja la revista casi de golpe.

— ¿De verdad no sabes dónde? ¿Por lo menos algún rumbo? —Kasumi negó.

—Sólo sé que para venir aquí debe tomar avión. Lo que quiere decir que está lo suficientemente lejos de aquí.

Ranma endureció el gesto y un mar de depresión casi lo arrasa, encontrar a Akane sería mucho más complicado de lo que parece.

— ¿Aún la amas, Ranma?– El moreno la miró sin pestañear por unos segundos, reflejando en su mirada una seguridad que nunca tuvo en su adolescencia.

—Hasta los huesos—. respondió sin titubear.

— ¿La encontrarás? —Kasumi estaba al borde del llanto, suplicaba con la mirada que trajera de vuelta a su hermana.

—Sabes que para mi nada es imposible—. colocó su mano grande sobre la delicada de ella. Tenía mirada decida.

—Ranma, si la llegas a encontrar, no te dejes llevar por las palabras de Akane.

Le pareció extraño el comentario.

-oOo-

El viernes llegó.

Ranma tuvo antojo de ir a una cafetería para tomar un tentempié después de haber recorrido medio Tokio toda la mañana, habló con vecinos sorprendidos por verlo en Nerima y otros más alegres de ver al tan enérgico muchacho de nuevo en los alrededores preguntando por el paradero de Akane sin obtener la respuesta deseada.

Agotado y desilusionado, decidió hacer una parada en una cafetería sencilla para calmar su hambre. Satisfecho por la comida y ahora leyendo el periódico local se desconectó por un momento de la gente a su alrededor…

—Vaya, vaya. Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí.

…hasta que una voz para su desgracia, muy conocida para él, le había llamado por su nombre.

—El _gran_ Ranma Saotome. —Ranma apretó las manos arrugando el periódico, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo buscando paciencia. Cerró el periódico de mala gana dejándolo de cualquier manera sobre la mesa. Alzó la vista y la vio ahí parada, con una mano en la cintura y su maldito gesto de regocijo al ver un negocio nuevo. Siempre odió su sonrisa arrogante.

Estaba exactamente igual. Tal vez el cabello un poco más largo pero sus ropas ejecutivas daban a entender un cargo con sueldo sustancioso en una empresa grande. Siempre tuvo cayo para eso.

—Qué sorpresa verte, 'ex-cuñadito'.

—Lamento no decir lo mismo.

—Uy, ¿andamos enojados? ¿Qué haces aquí? Seguro la pasabas de lo lindo en China.

—A ti qué más te da, tal vez regresé por mi madre—. Ranma aumentaba una décima su exasperación, le daban ganas de aventarle la mitad del café que aun tenía en la taza.

—Ah, tienes razón, la amorosa tía Nodoka. Bueno, le mandas mis saludos. — empezaba a darse media vuelta para salir.

—Alto ahí—. La profunda y grave voz de Ranma erizó la piel de Nabiki. —Me vas a decir ahora dónde está Akane—. Nabiki chasqueó la lengua mientras movía el dedo en gesto negativo.

—Suelo ser una cabrona vendiendo información privada de los demás, pero mi hermanita es otro asunto.

—Ja, ese cuento ni tú te lo tragas. ¿Desde cuándo tan protectora con Akane?

—Desde el día en que tú le rompiste el corazón.

Ranma se trago el espectáculo de maldiciones e insultos que tenía preparado. Esa maldita Nabiki tenía razón.

—Y qué bueno que sacas a relucir el tema de Akane—. Se acercó a la mesa recargándose sobre las palmas y acercando el rostro al de Ranma— Más te vale no buscarla porque no la vas a encontrar—, disminuyó aún más su voz para que sólo Ranma la escuchara— ella ahora está bien, no como antes pero estable y lo que menos necesita es un cabrón que la haga sentir peor que mierda. Y te puedo asegurar, querido Ranma, que ya estás casi fuera de su vida, ahora tiene a alguien que la hace sentir como la maravillosa mujer que es.

Ranma sentía su sangre bullir de ira. Apretando la mandíbula y respirando como toro, observó a Nabiki salir del local y caminar hacia una camioneta Toyota. Escuchar que Akane ya tenía a alguien con ella le retorcía los intestinos de rabia pura, lo peor de todo es que no lo dudaba.

Akane siempre fue una chica de la que era fácil enamorarse, no por nada tantos idiotas desde tiempos del Furinkan la perseguían. Su carácter dulce y rudo era simplemente encantador. El temor de que las palabras de Nabiki fueran ciertas y que no la encontrara jamás le hacían temblar las piernas, pero él iría así fuera a la Patagonia con tal de buscarla. Y para eso tenía que ponerse en acción ya.

Dejando una considerable cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa, salió disparado para subir a su auto y seguir a Nabiki. La siguió por no más de 20 minutos y casi la pierde en un semáforo en rojo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Llegó a un complejo de departamentos bastante costosos en el corazón de Tokio. Se notaba que la mediana Tendo vivía más que bien.

Así pasaron dos largas semanas de idas y venidas por todo Tokio, empresas y demás. Pero ni rastro de Akane, y eso lo ponía de nervios y ansioso.

Hasta que un fin de semana, Nabiki salió de su departamento sin su inseparable camioneta pero con una gran maleta. Subió a un taxi. Con sus lentes oscuros, la gorra puesta de su sudadera y sumando que iba más acostado que sentado sobre el asiento, parecía más bien prófugo de la justicia que una persona común y corriente en su auto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto. A Ranma lo empezó a invadir la emoción, probablemente se iría a ver a Akane. Siguiendo a Nabiki a distancia prudente y camuflajeándose entre la gente, la vio esperando en la sala leyendo una revista. Cincuenta minutos después escuchó que el vuelo con destino a Osaka estaba listo. Observó a la mediana Tendo levantarse y abordar por la puerta que había anunciado el altavoz. Sonrió.

Parecía que Akane estaba en Osaka.

 _Chicos, gracias por haberme acompañado en este capítulo, espero que les haya agradado esta primera entrega y como ya saben, el próximo sábado tendrán una nueva actualización. Como han visto, en el transcurso de los capítulos habrá flashbacks para que se entienda poco a poco lo que ha pasado en los años anteriores a la época actual que se relata._

 _Espero contar con su presencia la próxima ocasión. Besitos en sus cachetitos. ¡Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy es sábado y aquí hay otra actualización. Parece que ha tenido buena aceptación ya que los reviews que me han hecho han sido buenos, espero que los siga siendo._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Haruri Saotome, camuchis, Luz Lozano, afrika, Kim bollo, rogue85, AbiTaisho, Elvis231 y znta**_ _por sus comentarios. Sentí bonito al leer sus comentarios._

 _Vayan por un café, té o lo que más gusten tomar._

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo segundo.**

—Uky.

— ¡Hola, Kane!

—Vamos con Tori, tengo antojo de un macciato.

—Sip, sólo termino de guardar mis cosas.

Quien no se imaginaba que iba a terminar así era la propia Ukyo Kuonji.

Era algo así como una amistad bizarra que en sus años de adolescencia no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. Pero se dio cuenta de la gran persona que era. Casi sin pensarlo, ella y Akane Tendo permanecieron juntas desde que ingresaron a la universidad. A pesar de haber sido rivales de amores, no podía negar que Akane era una excelente amiga.

Desde que Ranma se había ido de Nerima, ella se había acercado más a Tendo, pero sólo con intenciones de saber de Saotome. La notó sumida en depresión e incluso cuando llegaba a molestarla, Akane sólo pasaba de largo. De pronto se aburrió y se dio cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo.

A punta de lanza, poco a poco se fueron acercando un más. Ukyo realmente se sentía a gusto a su lado. A pesar de las malas caras o desplantes que a veces le hacía, Kuonji confirmó que Akane, al igual que ella, estaba sola. Tendo tenía a sus amigas del Furinkan, pero eran algo bobas e impertinentes.

En cambio, ellas dos compartían el mismo dolor. Conversaban, tomaban té y comían galletas, de esas muy sabrosas que preparaba Kasumi. Con lentitud, su amistad crecía. Y se pudo decir que las dos se levantaron un poco el ánimo. Pronto, Ukyo desistió de seguir esperando a Ranma. Ella era joven y tenía tanto por descubrir, así que no se amargaría la vida esperando a un cavernícola que no se decidía.

Pasó lo de su papá, lo de la venta del dojo, lo de Shampoo.

Se quedó con ella, junto a sus hermanas, cuidándola. Akane le contó un día que se quería ir de Nerima, que se fuera con ella. No lo pensó mucho, también necesitaba nuevos aires. Así que ambas, con maletas en mano, partieron a una nueva ciudad en busca de una nueva vida.

Ukyo, sin problemas prosiguió, avanzó y poco a poco se aclimató al nuevo estilo de vida. A Akane parecía haberle costado trabajo, fingía muy bien pero Kuonji no era tonta, parecía que la vieja Akane había muerto ese día. Mejor no recordarlo que aún le daban escalofríos de sólo hacerlo.

Desde entonces, las dos afianzaron la amistad e incluso se llegaban a considerar hermanas. Kuonji realmente esperaba que Akane encontrara la paz y el amor que le fueron arrebatados. Si no, no sabía que sería de Akane.

—Tú pagas.

— ¡Qué! ¿Otra vez? Pero tú…

—Ah—, Akane levantó la mano — ¿quién te ayudó a pasar tu examen de administración?

Ukyo afiló los ojos. Akane a veces se pasaba de lista.

-oOo-

 _Era sábado._

 _Akane se había levantado con un humor increíblemente espectacular, pasaría a la habitación de Ranma para despertarlo, era un dormilón. Antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la puerta, escuchó voces en el interior. No quería hacerlo pero estaba tentada, así que puso la oreja pegada a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor._

 _Oyó una voz. Era Shampoo. Quería entrar para mandarla a volar lejos de Ranma pero fue mayor la curiosidad de escuchar las palabras del joven Saotome._

— _Qué fastidio, Shampoo, ya vete._

— _No hasta que airen salga con Shampoo._

— _¡Ya te dije que no! Y es mejor que te vayas ahora o voy a tener problemas con Akane._

— _¿Y fea marimacho que tener que ver aquí?_

— _Eh… na-nada—. El tono de voz de Ranma denotaba nerviosismo, pero Akane curiosa, siguió escuchando— Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero tener problemas después._

— _¿Acaso a airen interesarle marimacho?_

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Cla-claro que no! ¡Quién querría a esa casi hombre! Me excitaría más un mono bailando. — En este punto, el corazón de Akane se había resquebrajado._

— _¿Entonces por qué no venir con Shampoo a China?_

— _Porque no quiero, Shampoo. ¡Y ya vete!_

— _Pero… pero Ranma tener que cumplir con ley amazona…_

— _¡No! Ni se te ocurra Shampoo. ¡Con un demonio, ya vete de aquí!_

— _¡¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí, entonces?! — La amazona quiso poner en jaque a Ranma, sin embargo ella ya estaba perdiendo los cabales. — ¡Y no vengas con que esto ser por honor! Dices no soportar a Akane pero no irte de aquí, la defiendes, siempre la estás salvando. — Shampo se había levantado de un salto, haciendo ademanes con los brazos. — Ella golpearte hasta el cansancio y tú jamás irte… — Ella se quedó en blanco por segundos, entendiendo el fin de todo su discurso, Ranma no dejaba de mirarla sorprendido. — tú… tú de verdad la amas. — Terminó diciendo en un susurro que Akane apenas alcanzó a escuchar._

 _Ranma la mira con ojos exorbitados. Desesperado, optó por su única y más fácil salida. La estupidez._

— _¡NO! ¡No, gata del demonio! — también se había levantado —¡Estoy aquí sólo por cumplir con el contrato! ¡Esa marimacho…! — apuntó hacia la puerta — ¡Esa marimacho sólo me da lástima! ¡Porque supe que ella siente algo por mí y no soy un patán para irme así nada más!_

 _Ranma respiraba agitado. Al segundo de haber hecho su algarabía se arrepintió. Después del corto silencio, se escuchó un golpe seco. Y a alguien bajar corriendo las escaleras._

— _No. — Ranma sintió pavor._

-oOo-

Durante un mes, Ranma debió tener paciencia de acero, ahora que tenía una idea de dónde se localizaba Akane, la ansiedad de verla llegó de golpe. Después de haberle contado a su madre sobre el posible paradero de la Tendo menor, la señora Nodoka había dado un brinco de felicidad al ver la varonil faceta de su vástago en busca de su amor.

Ranma, impaciente vigilaba desde lejos a Nabiki. Incluso aprendió su rutina: café, trabajo, gimnasio. Hasta que un día, la vio salir sin su preciada camioneta y con la maleta de aquella vez, iría de nuevo a ver a Akane, eso era seguro.

De nuevo como prófugo de la justicia y una maleta mediana con lo básico, emprendió camino al aeropuerto en taxi. Se había sentido ridículamente feliz de haberle dicho al taxista "siga a ese auto" como en las películas.

Llegando al aeropuerto, corrió raudo a comprar un boleto a Osaka, por momentos se ponía histérico al no ver a Nabiki, pero después la volvía a encontrar. Pasadas hora y media y después de facturar su equipaje, abordó al avión tratando de pasar desapercibido de la mirada de Nabiki.

Durante el trayecto no tan largo, Ranma la pasó leyendo sus novelas policiacas -cosa rara- y escuchando AC/DC en su iPod. Al llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai, bajó tan rápido como se lo permitió el mar de gente y sin quitar la vista ni un segundo de Nabiki, la vio encaminarse al _Haruka Express_.

Subió en el vagón siguiente para no perder de vista a la mediana Tendo. Durante el trayecto sólo escuchó música, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse a leer y perderse de Nabiki bajando en alguna estación durante el trayecto. Hora y quince minutos más tarde, estaban llegando a la estación de Kioto.

Al bajar, Nabiki tomó un taxi y Ranma pensó que un transporte más y se volvería loco. Veinte minutos más y llegaron a una residencial donde las casas eran espaciosas y muy bonitas, construidas al estilo occidental. Se notaba que gente con suficientes recursos vivía ahí.

Nabiki se detuvo frente a una casa de dos plantas, fachada azul petróleo y puerta blanca. Tocó y la puerta se abrió. No alcanzó a ver dentro de la casa, Nabiki entró y la puerta ser cerró. Fue todo. Pero sabía que era ella. Inconscientemente sonrió.

Abordó de nuevo al taxi y le pidió que lo llevara al hotel más cercano, ya tendría tiempo de pensar qué hacer para poder acercarse a Akane.

-oOo-

Ranma rentó un Ford Fiesta ST en color azul, pagó dos semanas de hospedaje en un sencillo hotel que estaba seguro pagaría por más estadía, compró comida para un regimiento -aunque estaba seguro que esa comida le duraría máximo tres días- y compró más ropa, la que tenía debía ser "re-utilizada " con frecuencia.

Así se le fueron tres días, hasta que por fin decidió regresar a la casa de Akane y tratar de aprender su rutina, sus horarios y pasatiempos. Un día la observó salir de su casa temprano, eran las ocho de la mañana, vestida muy glamorosa con mini falda de lana tableada gris Oxford, suéter negro y botas altas del mismo color.

Sus labios de rojo resaltaban más la blancura de su piel, estaba bellísima. Observó su cabello más largo debajo de los hombros su hermoso rostro. Preciosa. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana y si por Ranma fuera ya la tendría resguardada en una caja de cristal. No dejaba de mirarla embobado, estaba más alta y esbelta, pero también demasiado delgada como la había visto en la revista.

Vio en el espacio de su estacionamiento aparcado un Audi precioso, dio un silbido de sorpresa. Akane dejó en el asiento del copiloto su bolso negro y caminó al del piloto, abrió la puerta de pronto quedándose estática. Parecía ver hacia adelante pero Ranma no veía nada. Además de que en el Umisen-ken estaba limitado para una libertad de movimientos así que mejor decidió esperar.

Ella le daba la espalda por lo que no vio el ceño fruncido de Akane, sólo noto que con furia entró al auto azotando la puerta de paso, encendió el auto y con acelerada huida, se fue directo a lo que Ranma pensó, era su trabajo.

Dejando que le tomara ventaja, avanzó tras ella tratando de no perderla, parecía que huía de alguien y lo notó por la manera en que salió disparada a la avenida. La siguió por al menos veinte o treinta minutos cuando ella había llegado al enorme edificio que eran las oficinas de _Elle._

Al siguiente día siguió con su vigilia tratando de encontrar un buen momento para aparecer frente a ella. Le extrañó ver en su pequeño jardín una moto estacionada, una Ducati tal vez. Los celos empezaron a cosquillearle el estómago pensando que habría un hombre en la casa de Akane.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verla salir enfundada en jeans, botas y una chamarra de cuero café. O le dolía algo o estaba enojada porque sus cejas estaban fruncidas que parecían una sola. Ella se montó a la maquina encendiéndola de una patada, saliendo del aparcado hacia la avenida como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Wow. — Ranma no se lo esperaba.

Sorprendido, preocupado y curiosamente excitado, encendió el auto para seguirla y asegurarse de que a donde fuera llegara sana y salva.

Quince minutos después de ir con el alma en un hilo, llegó a una enorme farmacia. Compró algo, lo guardo en dentro de su chaqueta y de nuevo trepó en la máquina. Otra vez fue tras ella viendo lo cerradas que daba las vueltas o como se metía entre los autos dejándolo blanco del susto. Cuando llegó a su casa sin rasguño alguno, él soltó todo el aire que había sostenido.

Dos días después, usando el Umisen-ken esperaba pacientemente para ver algún movimiento de la chica. Realmente ya no le importaba cuánto tiempo que llevaba así, sólo esperaba poder verla aunque sea unos segundos. Parecía que alguien había escuchado sus plegarias al ver la puerta de la casa abrirse de golpe. Pero algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué caminaba directamente hacia donde estaba él estacionado?

Se detuvo justo al lado de la puerta del piloto, Saotome sudó frío. Pero él estaba en umisen-ken, imposible que lo viera, orgulloso se apoyó mentalmente.

—Sé que estás ahí dentro, Saotome, deja de hacerte el idiota.

El tono golpeado, frío y ronco en que le habló le provocó temor, le temblaron las manos y copiosamente empezó a sudar. Se quedó estático hasta que ella desistiera y se fuera de regreso a su casa, pasaron los tres minutos más eternos de su vida y Akane no se iba, veía duramente la ventanilla de su lado sin moverse un milímetro.

—Tú lo decidiste.

Akane pegó la palma de su mano a la ventana del piloto, el vidrio se empezó a quebrar de apoco. A Ranma casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

-oOo-

 _Corría desesperado y desesperanzado._

— _La cagas, Saotome, la cagas—. Tomaba sus cabellos casi arrancándoselos con todo y cuero cabelludo. La garganta seca del cansancio y cerrada por las ganas de llorar._

 _Buscó y buscó, en el parque, el Furinkan, en casa de sus amigas, bajo el puente, en el lote baldío, aquel edificio en construcción e incluso en las afueras del barrio. La lluvia cayó dándole oportunidad de llorar sin pena._

— _¿Dónde estás, Akane?— sollozó._

 _Nada._

 _Tres horas después y agotado hasta los huesos, decidió regresar a casa sin noticias de la chica. El temor de haberle pasado algo era latente y doloroso, cuando iba a salir de nuevo, ella llegaba a la casa. Los ojos hinchados, rojos y su espalda encorvada no eran buena señal. Ella caminó directo a las escaleras a paso lento sin notar la presencia de Ranma._

— _¡Akane! ¡Mírate, estás toda mojada!— ella pasó de largo sin prestarle mínima atención. —Akane… tenemos que hablar…_

— _No—. su voz era neutra y suave, algo constipada por tanto llorar._

— _Pero… Akane, no es lo que parece…_

— _Nunca nada es lo que parece—. habló desde el tercer escalón dándole la espalda. — ¿También no era lo que parecía el beso que me diste ayer?_

— _N-no, eso no…_

— _Ya estoy harta—. susurró —Estoy harta de todo. Harta de esperar que me des un lugar, que me valores, que me hagas sentir querida. Harta de sentirme feliz cinco minutos y a la primera de cambio de humillas y me tratas de tu alfombra…_

— _No, no, Akane lo podemos arreglar, mira…_

— _No—. ella seguía dándole la espalda y con una tranquilidad aterradora, Ranma esperaba una bofetada, un insulto, gritos. Pero esa conversación tan tranquila lo estaba matando. Entrando en su desesperación, intentó que Akane cambiara de opinión._

— _Sé que estás enojada, pero te dejaré tranquila y... y después lo arreglaremos…_

— _Después ya es tarde—. Su voz quebradiza hacía notar las lágrimas que seguramente caían de sus almendrados ojos —Si tanto respetas esta casa que te dio techo y comida, vas a tomar tus cosas e irte de aquí._

— _¿Qué? ¡No! Akane…— trató de tomarla de los hombros pero ella los encogió, la miró apretar los puños —… yo te-te a… yo te…_

 _Akane giró su cabeza hasta mostrar su rostro mojado aún por la lluvia y un tanto más por las lágrimas. Sonrió torcida._

— _No te creo._

 _Sin más, se dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación._

-oOo-

— ¡Okay, okay! ¡Ya!

Ranma inmediatamente deshizo el Umisen-ken para salir del auto y después ver la ventanilla del auto toda resquebrajada y un tanto desconcertado. ¡Fue mera aura lo que destrozó el cristal! Cuando giró para decirle algo, ésta ya estaba caminando de regreso a su casa. Descolocado, fue tras ella para parársele enfrente.

Se miraron a los ojos, uno tratando de entender y la otra tratando de ahuyentar, sin inmutarse ante la tremenda altura y presencia de Ranma. Al minuto de mirarse, Ranma ya estaba claudicando en su lucha de miradas. Ella lo veía de una manera un tanto atemorizante, era fría y sin brillo. Para calmar la tensión, Ranma decidió hablar.

—Y… ah… ¿hola? — sonrió nervioso.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Me olvidé por completo de darte tu maldita bienvenida!

El sarcasmo con el que habló le disgustó y arrugando el ceño, le respondió.

— Oye, tranquila. Sé que ahora no toleras mi presencia…

—No, ni mañana y quizás nunca. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? Regrésate a China que aquí sales sobrando—. Lo rodeó para seguir el camino a casa pero parecía que había olvidado que trataba con el ser más necio del planeta. Ranma se volvió a plantar delante de ella.

—Bueno, bueno. Te dejaré en paz por ahora, sólo quiero invitarte a cenar y platicar, eso es todo—. Akane rió sin ganas.

—No seas ridículo. Quítate, estorbas.

— ¡No! No me voy a quitar. Tenemos que hablar y…

— ¡Que te quites!— rugió. Ranma dio un paso hacia atrás alarmado por la ira de Akane.

—Akane…

— ¡Me crees idiota! ¡Crees que no me he dado cuenta que todos éstos meses estás ahí estacionado como perro guardián! —señaló el lugar. Los ojos ámbar de Akane estaban exorbitados de la furia, se acercó el paso que se había alejado él, siseándole cerca de su rostro —No pierdas tiempo y lárgate de aquí, si no lo haces te juro, Saotome, que vas a sufrir—. escupió.

Akane entró hecha una furia a su casa, dando un portazo que pareció romper las ventanas de su casa. Ranma se quedó estático y blanco de la impresión. Amenazas de ella había recibido por montón, pero nunca antes le había hablado de manera tan gélida y aquella amenaza la sintió tan real que empezaba a querer tomarle la palabra a Akane de irse de ahí.

Pero él era un Saotome…

—Nada de lo que me digas me hará desistir. Juro que voy a recuperarte, Akane.

…y un Saotome no sabía perder.

-oOo-

Miércoles.

Una semana después, Ranma decidió volver a las andadas. Sabía que Akane se pondría difícil pero nada es imposible. Ese día era día de escuela para ella. Llegaría a darle las buenas tardes, hablaría suave para no ahuyentarla e incluso pensó en decir una que otra cosa linda. La vio en su casillero arreglando libros. Sonrió y a zancadas se acercó a ella.

— ¿Otra vez aquí? —La pregunta de Akane le sorprendió, ni siquiera se había dado vuelta para darse cuenta de que ya estaba a sus espaldas —Creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca.

Ranma vio su delgado cuerpo de espaldas, seguía en lo suyo acomodando y sacando libros de su casillero. Todas las fuerzas para hablarle se fueron por el caño.

— ¿Ahora también te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—No.

—Oh, bueno. Adiós. — cerró su casillero ante la mirada incrédula de Ranma.

—Espera—. la tomó del brazo para detenerla. Akane miró el agarre con desagrado y con rapidez se soltó. Ella enarcó una ceja para que continuara hablando— Vamos a comer, yo invito—. Sonrió tan encantadoramente que a Akane le dio acidez. Ella, inmutable, le dio la respuesta.

—No—. Dio media vuelta emprendiendo su camino. Ranma quedó patidifuso.

— ¿Así nada más? ¿No? —Ranma iba tras ella con los brazos abiertos.

—No.

—Akane, ¿podrías parar?

Ranma se paró frente a ella, y la misma mirada de la vez pasada la tenía ahora, incluso así completamente inmóvil parecía un maniquí. Lo único que esperaba de ella era que le soltara una bofetada, un golpe, una patada que lo mandara a volar pero nada, sólo se quedaba inerte y eso le daba más temor.

Pronto en el cielo nublado se empezaron a escuchar truenos. ¿Akane aún seguiría temiendo a las tormentas? Esperaba que sí, así tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

—Me aburres—. lo rodeó y siguió su camino, La lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando en el proceso a Akane que protegía sus cosas de ser mojadas.

—Akane, espera…

—Escucha, Ranma…— al darse media vuelta sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa recibida, Ranma estaba escurriendo en agua y seguía estando en su forma masculina. Él la miraba expectante. Pero ella sólo lo miraba y él notó que en sus ojos había dolor y decepción.

—Bueno, creo que ya te diste cuenta—. La voz de Ranma era suave. De inmediato el gesto de Akane se tornó más furioso.

—Me alegra que tú sí hayas conseguido lo que querías—. siseó.

Dio media vuelta y lo más rápido que pudo llegó hasta su Ducati estacionada. Se montó en ella y se puso el casco sin cerrar el broche, metió las llaves y de una patada la encendió. Ranma preocupado iba tras ella.

—Espera, Akane, está lloviendo, no conduzcas así— cuando iba a alcanzarla, ella ya iba disparada a la calle — ¡Akane! — corrió, pero no la alcanzó —¡Akane!

Maldita sea la hora en la que decidió no llevar el auto. La vio zigzaguear en el pavimento mojado, con el corazón en la boca y el alma en los pies.

-oOo-

—Ah… —se quejó.

Se quitó la pesada chaqueta de piel y con las piernas temblorosas se adentró al departamento. A cada paso lento que daba, la expresión de dolor en su rostro no se borraba, no alcanzó a llegar a la sala cuando se había desplomado en el piso.

Se sostuvo entre la mesa y el sillón para intentar levantarse, pero el dolor era tan punzante que incluso respirar le provocaba un intenso ardor. En otro intento fallido por querer levantarse, tiró el pequeño jarrón que adornaba la mesita de madera al lado del sofá. No le importó, ni siquiera era de valor.

Reptó por el piso pasando por la puerta de la cocina hasta llegar al baño. El sudor perlaba ya su frente, y aunque se retorciera de la punzada, no derramaba lágrimas de dolor. Resoplaba y jadeaba contra el piso. Contrajo las cejas ante un nuevo pinchazo y apretó la mandíbula.

—Mierda…

Volvió a jadear, las ganas de llorar de dolor eran insoportables, pero nunca derramaría una sola lágrima más, fuera lo que fuera. Con un esfuerzo que supuso el de todo un pelotón, llegó hasta el baño. Alzó la mirada viendo desde el suelo la puertecita de espejo para abrir el botiquín.

—Tengo… tengo que ir pensando en… poner uno extra en el suelo… Arrgh…

Con trabajo sobrehumano, se apoyó en el lavabo y el tubo del que colgaban unas toallas. Abrió la puertecita y tomó el frasco de píldoras con tanta impaciencia que se llevó algunos medicamentos más de paso. Abrió como pudo y se echó no una, sino dos pastillas para que el efecto surtiera rápido y las tragó en seco.

Se dejó caer al piso resbalando por la pared y permaneció así por los menos quince minutos hasta que las píldoras estuvieran surtiendo efecto. Poco a poco su respiración se regularizó aunque el sudor aún empapaba su rostro.

Media hora después ya estaba bien, se levantó con cuidado del piso, quitándose la camiseta empapada de sudor y lluvia, los vaqueros y la ropa interior, desnuda se metió a la ducha abriendo el agua caliente. Dejó que el agua se llevara el amargo sabor de boca que le había dejado le último momento.

Mojó su piel y cabello y talló sin esfuerzo. Su vista se posó en la navaja para depilar y recordó el inútil intento de quitarse la vida. Se rió de sí misma.

Akane Tendo ya había muerto. Aquel día.

-oOo-

Dos días más tarde y un poco más animado, decidió dejarle un detalle a Akane en la puerta de su casa. Había ido a comprar un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas, completamente seguro de que le gustaría. Decidió agregar una tarjeta sin muchas líneas pero muy significativa.

Esperó pacientemente a que ella saliera para que viera el arreglo. La conquistaría de nuevo, poco a poco con detalles, atenciones y palabras de amor. Aunque renegara de ello en su adolescencia, Ranma Saotome era un romántico empedernido.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, ella salió con el mismo gesto de fastidio, agachó la mirada para ver el arreglo de flores y las miró con desprecio. Agachándose con mucho cuidado recogió el arreglo y sacó la tarjeta de ahí, caminó a los contenedores de basura en la entrada de la residencial y sin escrúpulos los aventó a la basura. Sin molestarse en leer la tarjeta, la rompió y los pedazos volaron junto a las flores.

Ranma la miraba detrás de un árbol, completamente dolido y desilusionado, la observó hasta que ella cerró con un portazo. Salió de su escondite y se acercó al contenedor, de donde sacó el arreglo casi intacto y vio los trozos de la tarjeta.

Siempre supo que nunca entendería a las mujeres, y mucho menos a ella. Ranma siempre tuvo la idea de que iba a ser difícil volver a ganarse la confianza de ella. Y tenía razón. La había traicionado y ese era el precio a pagar por haberse comportado como un imbécil.

Se fue de ahí sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, sin querer voltear de nuevo al contenedor para ver los pedazos de sinceridad que había plasmado en esa tarjeta.

 _Akane_

 _Déjame ser parte de tu vida de nuevo._

 _R.S._

-oOo-

Al día siguiente haría un nuevo intento dándose ánimos, acudió a la universidad de Akane a la hora que sabía ella tenía su maestría. Al ir caminando por el pasillo central de la entrada, divisó a alguien demasiado conocido para él. Al girarse aquella persona, lo confirmó.

— ¿Ukyo?

— ¿Ranma?

Escuchar su nombre sin el apelativo 'chan' lo había desconcertado un poco, ella jamás lo había nombrado con su nombre de pila a secas. Se acercó a ella sin impedir que se formara una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Ella se acercó también a su encuentro con mezcla de felicidad, incredulidad y miedo.

— ¿Pero… qué haces aquí?— preguntó ella después de abrazarlo con cara de desconcierto. Casi no había cambiado, tenía los mismos rasgos finos aunque más maduros, y su cabello estaba por completo suelto a media espalda, lo había cortado.

— ¿Qué no es obvio?— contestó él alzando los hombros.

—Sí, ya lo creo, aunque… ¿No te la habrás encontrado ya?— preguntó temerosa.

—Sí, un par de ocasiones, tal vez.

— ¡Qué!

Ranma no comprendió el por qué de la reacción de su amiga de la infancia. Vio que se torció los dedos y empezó a mirar a todos lados como si buscara a alguien.

—Ranma, por favor, tienes que irte de aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntó desconcertado.

—Supongo que Akane ya te habrá dicho unas cuantas "lindezas"—. enmarcó la palabra con los dedos.

—Pues sí, pero digo, está en todo su derecho.

—Ranma, por favor, hazme caso. Si no te vas se puede poner peor… y puedes salir lastimado. Mejor déjalo así, olvídate de ella y empieza de nuevo…

—Jamás—. la interrumpió tajante.

—Uky…

—Oh, no—. Ukyo gimió.

—Me voy a la revista, nos vemos en el _Bunker.—_ Era Akane, cuando estaba por darse media vuelta para irse a su Audi, Ranma la llamó.

— ¡Espera! ¡Akane!

—Oh, por favor. ¿Qué quieres ahora?— se giró con fastidio hasta quedar frente a él.

—Eh…— inexplicablemente la valentía que tomaba para hablar con ella se esfumaba — ¿qué te parece si salimos esta noche?

—No.

—Eh, chicos. Creo que todos aquí tenemos algo que hacer así que por qué no…

—No, Ukyo, espera. Permíteme terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con Saotome -. A Ranma no le gustó el tono que utilizó para dirigirse a él, era como si le hablara a un colega de trabajo casi por obligación.

—Mira, Ranma. ¿Qué necesito hacer para que entiendas que no me interesas ya?

—Akane, he volado hasta acá para poder solucionar las cosas contigo. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para haber estado lejos de ti todos estos años?

— ¿Y me lo estás reprochando?

—No, solamente que no creo que todo eso que sentimos hace años haya desaparecido así nada más.

— ¿Y quién te lo asegura?

—Lo puedo ver en tus ojos.

Ukyo veía la conversación como juego de tenis, no creía prudente intervenir, pero tampoco se movía del sitio. Akane miró a Ranma con extrañeza, le hablaba tan seguro de lo creía que incluso a ella la hacía dudar. Torció los labios en una seca sonrisa.

— ¿Sabes, Ranma? No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer hoy en la noche, como ir a bailar con mis amigos, tomar, sexo casual, ya sabes. Lo que cualquiera hace a mi edad. No creo poder salir contigo nunca. Lo siento. Uky, nos vemos al rato—. Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose Kuonji.

Akane se retiró del sitio, caminando acompasada hacia su auto.

— ¿Sexo… casual?— a Ranma le empezó a quemar el esófago de la bilis por la furia que le estaba recorriendo.

—Ranma…— Ukyo le habló con cautela— creo que debes saber que Akane ya no es la misma.

— ¿Cómo…?— era infinita la tristeza que ni siquiera podía formular la pregunta, Ukyo lo entendió.

—Ella misma se juró no volver a confiar en nadie. Sólo sale con chicos por una noche y ya. Teme que alguien se quiera involucrar sentimentalmente con ella. No quiere que le vuelvan a romper el corazón.

Ranma no quería creer que Akane se hubiese entregado a alguien más sólo por reproche. Que todas esas oportunidades que él tuvo de estar con ella se hubiesen ido por el desagüe sólo por su cobardía e inmadurez. Nunca había sentido así de destrozado su orgullo, ni siquiera cuando adquirió la maldición de la chica ahogada.

—Ranma, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir, pero debes comprender que en el pasado tuviste mucha culpa de alejar a Akane de tu lado, y aunque yo coopere para alejarlos, todo se habría detenido si hubieses aceptado tus sentimientos por ella —Ukyo colocó suavemente la mano en el hombro de Ranma, quien veía cómo se alejaba el auto de Akane— Ran-chan, es hora de continuar, puedes seguir insistiendo, pero si Akane no quita el dedo del reglón, ya no insistas o ella te podría lastimar.

—Me lo merezco por imbécil, U-chan.

-oOo-

El pobre saco de boxeo colocado de manera improvisada ya estaba dando signos de desprenderse del techo o romperse por completo. A cada puñetazo, se rasgaba una costura y caía un poco de la fina arena que contenía dentro. El suelo manchado ya de sudor, algo de arena y lágrimas amargas.

Sus nudillos rojos ya por tantos golpes no ayudaban en mucho para sacar su enojo y frustración, tallaba sus ojos tratando de borrar el rastro de tristeza. El nudo en su garganta parecía hacerse más grande. Golpeaba y volvía a golpear hasta que el saco no pudo más y se rompió dejando caer una lluvia grisácea de arena. Enojado, pateó el montículo de tierra haciendo volar una nube de polvo.

Respirando agitado, se limpió los ojos con el antebrazo. Después de un par de minutos de calma, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Kasumi cuando recién había pisado Japón.

" _No te dejes llevar por las palabras de Akane."_

O sea, ¿tenía que dejar eso de lado? No fue como si ella le dijera adiós y ya. Explícitamente le dijo que ella había continuado con su vida como mejor le vino en gana.

 _¿A quién quieres engañar?_

Lamentó aquel dia, lamentó haber gritado sin pensar, lamentó haber conocido a Shampoo. Lamentó no haberse ido el mismo día que su padre le dijo que estaba comprometido. Lamentó el día en que quedó prendado de la sonrisa de ella. De sus ojos y su olor a jazmines.

La madurez le golpeó el rostro. Su orgullo y honor no valían ni un centavo si estaba solo, sin ella. Amargamente se quejó en su habitación de hotel, recostado en toda su longitud apretando la almohada con las manos. Una lagrimilla salió de sus ojos azules.

 _¿Desde cuándo los hombres lloran tanto?_

-oOo-

 _¡Hasta aquí llegó!_

 _¿Y bien? Creo que a Akane se le está yendo un poco la mano, esperemos que Ranmita soporte, digo, después de tanto tiempo de haber tratado a Akane con la punta del pie._

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta entrega en la cual se empiezan a descubrir cosillas. ¿Por qué Akane debe medicarse? Eso lo verán más adelante._

 _Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este segundo capítulo, ya saben que nos leemos el próximo sábado. Sin más, los dejo soñar con los angelitos. ¡Sayonara!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hey, chicos! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Se preguntarán por qué en viernes y no en sábado. Bueno, es que el sábado será la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa donde trabajo y lo más probable es que ande metida en el baile. Así que para no atrasarme decidí publicarlo hoy._

 _Éste es un capitulo clave, así que mucha atención._

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo tercero.**

Si existiese alguien que personificara la perseverancia, ese era Ranma Saotome. Aunque Akane Tendo estaba agradecida por no verlo en una larga y tranquila semana, bueno, lo más tranquila que su trabajo se lo permitió. Sólo esperaba que hubiese escuchado a su amiga Ukyo y que se hubiese regresado a Nerima, China o Timbuktú.

El estrés en el que estaba sumergida le ayudó bastante a olvidarse de sus desagradables encuentros con cierto chico de ojos azules. Hermosos y lindos ojos azules…

— ¡Argh! Mierda.

Azotó el puño cerrado en su escritorio por haberse permitido pensar en él de esa manera. Tenía que preparase para el examen de fin de año, con esa prueba estaría completando el 80% de los créditos de su maestría. Y si comenzaba con el doctorado, podría formarse como profesora en alguna universidad de prestigio, dar conferencias en Europa…

Se mordió el labio inferior visualizándose en aquella situación para nada despreciable, pero primero tendría con concentrarse para esa prueba y después vendría lo demás. Escuchó que tocaban el timbre de la puerta y con desgana se levantó.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras—. alzó la voz para que fuera escuchada. Abrió la puerta y "grata" fue la sorpresa.

—Hola.

— ¿Tú? Pensé que ya te habías resignado.

—Se nota que te agrada mi visita.

—Escucha, Ranma. No estoy de humor, estoy muy ocupada y estoy esperando a alguien, así que ya puedes irte marchando—. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Ranma atrancó su pie para evitarlo.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?— Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Con un demonio, Saotome. Es en serio, tengo mucho trabajo y un examen en puerta. Adiós.

— ¡Bueno, ok! Espera. Al menos déjame invitarte a una exhibición de artes marciales la semana entrante—. terminó con una sonrisa agitando los boletos en la mano. La palidez repentina de Akane no le agradó mucho.

—Olvídalo—. gruñó, trató de cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero Ranma lo impedía. — ¡Quieres quitar tu maldito pie!

— ¡Hey, espera!— abrió un poco la puerta para que no se lastimara. —Sólo es un rato, además sé que esto es tu pasión y…

— ¡No! No me gusta. ¡Y ya lárgate!— por más que ella forcejeara, no iba a conseguir nada, aún así siguió empujando la puerta.

— ¿No? Pero si es lo que más…

—Entiende de una buena vez que no— interrumpió — comencé con mi nueva vida hace tiempo y he estado bien sin ti éstos últimos años como para que vengas ahora y actúes como si nada hubiese pasado. No sé qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo con una chica fea, inútil y marimacho como yo. Fuera de mi vista.

Habló dura y sin titubeos, Ranma la miraba anonadado, nunca había escuchado hablar a Akane tan despectivamente de ella misma. Aunque no habría que ser un genio para saber que él era la fuente principal de todos esos insultos, se dio una patada mental.

Siempre supo que las artes eran su amor, su pasión, aunque no fuera tan buena siempre practicaba. Tal vez ya no tenía tanto tiempo para dedicarse a la artes, por eso estaba demasiado delgada, o tal vez no quería ir con él, por eso lo botaba.

—Bueno, está bien, si no quieres ir conmigo de todos modos te dejo los boletos y puedes invitar a Ukyo por ejemplo…

—Que no, Saotome, las odio.

Bien, eso no entraba en su lista de razones.

—Vete—. Ranma quitó su pie y dejó que la chica le azotara la puerta en la cara.

Incrédulo y sin ninguna ganancia, se fue desilusionado a su auto para ir al hotel y tratar de descansar.

Simplemente no entendía absolutamente nada, siempre había conocido a Akane como una chica terca, testaruda, necia y por demás bondadosa y humilde. Pero pareciera como si estuviera viviendo en un universo paralelo donde Akane era una especie de Nabiki.

Repasaba razones: la venta del dojo, la muerte de Soun, su propia desaparición por siete años en China. Pero ninguna la tomaba como suficientemente buena como para que ella se comportara completamente extraña. La sentía ajena.

De pronto cayó en cuenta que su mamá le había dicho que meses después de que él se fuera, los Tendo habían desaparecido algún tiempo. Ese pequeño detalle olvidó preguntárselo a Kasumi.

-oOo-

Ukyo tomaba un cappuccino y Akane un latte con vainilla, Tori les había dejado por cortesía de la casa dos trozos de pastel de chocolate y plátano. La chica castaña estaba que ni hablaba, se notaba que le había encantado el pastel, Akane sólo la veía con una leve sonrisa negando con su cabeza.

—Ranma fue a mi casa—. soltó sin más. Ukyo casi se atraganta con el bocado que recién se había echado a la boca, tuvo que darse unos golpes en el pecho y tomó un trago de su cappuccino, ya repuesta, habló.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Lo que oíste— secundó Akane como quién hablara del clima, raspando los últimos restos de chocolate en su plato con el tenedor.

—Pero cómo… por qué…

—Es tu amigo, Uky, deberías hablar con él y hacerlo entrar en razón. Su presencia aquí me enferma.

—Ese día que lo vi en el campus le dije que mejor se fuera. Traté de hacerle entender pero ya sabes lo terco que es.

—No es la primera vez que va.

— ¿Cómo? ¿O sea que había ido más veces? ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?— Ukyo se recargó en la mesa hacia adelante, tratando de hablar en confidencia con Akane.

—No tiene importancia, pero ya me está hartando.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

—Ayer fue a invitarme a una exhibición de artes marciales.

Ukyo se quedó helada, sabía que su amiga odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con las artes después de lo ocurrido. Lo que más le apenaba, es que a pesar de que en ese tiempo eran consideradas rivales, veía en Akane una chica con potencial para ello. Bajó los hombros entristecida.

—Quita esa estúpida cara o te la quito de un puñetazo—. Akane le apuntó con el tenedor y el entrecejo fruncido. Odiaba sobremanera causar lástima a la gente y aunque Ukyo fuera su amiga, no se permitió verse destrozada, llorando o deprimida. Eso es algo que ella se llevaría a la tumba.

La voz de ultratumba de Akane le erizó la piel, aunque tal vez con golpes no respondería, pero su voz y sus gestos ya causaban miedo.

—Relájate, es solo que… bueno… Ranma no sabe.

—Ni lo sabrá. ¿Entendido?

Kuonji sólo asintió con la cabeza, se lo había prometido y lo haría cumplir. Akane le robó un pedacito a la rebanada del pastel de Ukyo.

— ¡Oye!— Ukyo reclamó.

-oOo-

— _¿Akane?_

 _—_ Mmmh…— Respondió el teléfono de su casa, estaba comiendo una papita frita.

— _¿Ha ido a verte?_

— ¿Quién?— Se hizo la desentendida, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería su hermana Nabiki.

— _Él._

 _—_ Él, ¿quién?— del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un resoplido.

— _Ya sabes quién, Akane, no te hagas tonta._

—Mmmh… sí.

— _¿Sí? ¿Y ya, eso es todo?_

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que ha venido aquí en Umisen-ken pensando que no lo descubriría? ¿Que me ha dejado un arreglo de flores en la puerta de mi casa que por cierto tiré a la basura? ¿Que el imbécil me invitó a una exhibición de artes marciales?

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—Shh, no hagas drama.

— _Akane, nunca me di cuenta en qué momento me siguió, si quieres puedo llamar a algún guardaespaldas, a la policía o a alguien para que ya no te acose._

—Ja, no es necesario hermanita, él solito se va a ir.

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—Porque lo va a entender a la mala—.

-oOo-

 _Ranma era de esas personas perseverantes, y si fallaba una vez lo volvía a intentar. Sin embargo ésta ya no sería una de esas ocasiones en las que una simple disculpa, una sonrisa sincera y un leve roce de manos lo iba a arreglar._

 _Esta vez lo echó a perder, y lo echó a perder en serio. No había solución, por más que pensaba, por más que trataba de imaginarse una conversación medianamente buena para que ella lo disculpara, simplemente no se le ocurría nada._

 _Sentía un enorme hueco en su pecho, probablemente el de Akane se sentía peor y no era para menos. La había destrozado sin compasión, no podía dejar de escucharla llorar desde el techo de la casa. Lo que más dolía era su llanto, no era como el llanto de cuando rechazaba su comida o cuando hacía comparaciones estúpidas con las otras chicas._

 _Éste era doloroso, rasgaba desde sus entrañas hasta la garganta. Eran lamentos de un amor no consumado y de un corazón roto miles de veces._

 _Él no podía dejar de hacer lo mismo, escucharla llorar era lo peor que podía sentir, le dolía, como si le arrancaran el corazón y lo apretaran como una bola de papel._

 _Limpiaba sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, se levantó sin ganas de querer separarse de ella, pero tenía que irse y dejarla en paz, ya mucho daño había hecho a aquella persona que decía amar en secreto._

 _La mochila ya hecha lo esperaba en el centro de la que fue su habitación, la tomó y se la echó al hombro. Pasó por la puerta de su habitación, con ese gracioso pato de madera con el nombre de ella. Nunca se lo dijo, pero su nombre le gustaba._

 _Se acercó a la puerta para tocar y anunciar su retirada, pero no tuvo valor siquiera para eso. Sólo pasó la palma de su mano por la puerta, como acariciando la suave piel de quien estaba enamorado. Pegó su frente a la fría madera y susurró un te amo casi mudo._

 _No se distrajo más o sus pies pesarían más para salir de esa casa que lo acogió como a un miembro más de la familia. Antes de salir a la calle, volteó por última vez para ver la ventana de su amor. Despidiéndose de ella desde la fría oscuridad de la noche, desapareciendo del país por siete eternos años._

— _Adiós… Akane._

-oOo-

Kasumi se retorcía los dedos, nerviosa. La pregunta tan directamente realizada la había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Claro está que la respuesta era secreto de familia, y pensaba por demás en el bienestar de su hermana más pequeña. En la promesa de no contar nada, pero contradictoriamente, su respuesta también podría ser su salvación.

Casualmente, esa balsa en el mar de agonía de su hermanita estaba frente a ella, viéndola con impaciencia y con algo más como esperanza.

—Por favor, Kasumi. Necesito saber a qué me estoy enfrentando.

Si decía algo, estaba segura que su hermana le dejaría de hablar por meses.

—Es que… fue bastante doloroso, aún me invade el coraje sólo de recordarlo.

—Debes saber, Kasumi, que la seguridad de Akane es lo primero para mí. Y lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que yo muera.

La seguridad en sus palabras y la tenacidad en su mirada se lo confirmaron, habría que ser literalmente ciego para no notar el amor que Ranma seguía sintiendo por Akane. De esos que sólo existen una vez en la vida. Meditó unos segundo más, y luego sonrió internamente.

—Está bien, lo que te voy a contar es bastante largo, si no tienes cosas que hacer…

—Vamos, Kasumi, sabes que no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo.

Kasumi suspiró.

—Está bien. Ono, ¿puedes traerme el expediente clínico de Akane?

-oOo-

 _Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Ranma se había ido del dojo y su padre ya estaba buscándole un pretendiente nuevo. Hervía del enojo y a la indignación, simplemente no podía creer que su padre la vendiera al mejor postor. Incluso Soun había hecho un escueto comentario de proponerle a Tatewaki Kuno sobre el compromiso con su hija._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y ese día, Akane explotó._

— _Akane, hija, debes entender que es por el bien de la escuela Tendo…_

— _¿Y cuándo va a ser por mi bien? ¿Eh? ¡Cuándo!— Akane caminaba con fuerza por el corredor._

— _¿Crees que no estoy viendo por tu bien, Akane? Quiero estar tranquilo de saber que te dejo con un buen hombre que sepa manejar el dojo y cuide de ti. — Soun frunció el ceño, estaba comenzando a impacientarse por el comportamiento terco de su hija._

— _Oh, no. A ti no te interesa en absoluto mi bienestar, tú lo único que quieres es que alguien te mantenga. ¡Tú y ese arrimado de Genma Saotome sólo ven sus intereses económicos!_

— _¡Akane! ¡No voy a permitir que hables así del que pudo haber sido tu familia!_

— _¡Pero no lo es! ¡Ese hombre era un mantenido! ¡Y tú te estabas convirtiendo en uno!_

 _En este punto la discusión ya no podía ser ignorada, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, pero tampoco había nadie que la detuviera._

— _¡Akane! ¡Respétame! ¡Y aunque no te guste, me vas a obedecer!—Soun se levantó dando énfasis a sus palabras._

— _¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta de ser una estúpida moneda de cambio! ¡Si mamá viviera no permitiría esto!_

— _¡No metas a tu madre en esto, Akane! ¡Te lo advierto!_

— _¡Prefiero mil veces estar sólo con ella que contigo, papá!_

— _¡Date cuenta de lo que dices, niña terca! ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo…!_

 _Akane empezó a verlo todo en cámara lenta. La opresión en su pecho crecía a cada segundo, el terror la invadió y la congeló en su sitio._

 _Vio a su padre agarrarse el pecho, arrugando su traje con su puño. Su rostro contraído en dolor, su dificultad para respirar. Miró cómo se iba desvaneciendo hacia el piso quedando de rodillas, sin dejar de agarrarse a la altura del corazón._

 _Las lágrimas en Akane aparecieron sin avisar, lo último que recuerda vívidamente era cómo su padre se desvanecía por completo en el piso, con los ojos puestos en la nada._

-oOo-

Despertó sobresaltada, la frente mojada de sudor frío y su respiración entrecortada la hacían estremecer entre sus sábanas. Otra vez tenía esa maldita pesadilla que no la dejaba dormir. A veces pensaba que era su penitencia por apresurar la muerte de su padre.

Pasó su mano por sus ojos notándolos mojados en lágrimas, volteó a ver el reloj en su mesita de noche marcando apenas las 4.20 de la madrugada. Arqueó la espalda como gato sintiendo un leve tronido en su columna. Si seguía así, no iba a poder dormir.

Se levantó con pesar, caminó con parsimonia a la cocina poniendo agua a calentar y preparar un té para que la relajara y así pudiera dormir. Aunque sea un par de horas más.

Sintió picazón en la marca de su muñeca.

-oOo-

—Fue un infarto al miocardio. —decía Kasumi con voz cortada. Pasó su mano para detener una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado.

Ranma estaba cabizbajo e incrédulo, pues recordaba a Soun como un hombre fuerte y con mucha vida por delante. Apretó más la pobre servilleta de papel en su puño. Trataba de ponerse en el lugar de Akane pero sabía que lo que imaginaba no era ni la centésima parte de lo que ella sintió al ver a su padre morir.

Todo por las tradiciones, todo por el honor de la familia, por revivir un dojo muerto. El nudo en su garganta ya era difícil de ignorar.

—Akane se sumió en una depresión inmensa. No comía, no dormía. Ya no tenía esas ganas de ir a la escuela. Se encerraba en su cuarto… sufrió una súbita pérdida de peso. Llegó a pesar 40 kilos.

Ranma levantó los ojos aterrado. Crédulamente había pensado que Akane se dedicaría a entrenar día y noche, a estudiar para ser la mejor alumna de la universidad como lo había sido del Furinkan.

—Hicimos de todo para tratar de reanimarla, y lo más extraño fue que Nabiki después de… se desviviera porque Akane estuviera bien y no le faltara nada.

— ¿Después de qué?— Ranma no pasó por alto la pausa de Kasumi.

Ono regresaba con el expediente de Akane en sus manos. Algo dudoso, miró a su esposa, como pidiéndole que le animara a entregar la vida privada de Akane en manos de Ranma. Kasumi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una mirada reconfortante. Ono suspiró y le entregó una carpeta color negro al menor de los Saotome.

—Ranma, esto que te voy a entregar es la historia clínica de Akane. Después de que tú te fuiste sucedieron muchas cosas. Muchas. Sólo te pido la absoluta discreción ante esto, recuerda que la ética de mi profesión no me permite ventilar los expedientes médicos de mis pacientes, sin embargo, tú eres el único que puede curarla de todo lo que tiene dentro.

Ranma lo tomó impaciente, sudando frío sin saber qué se encontraría entre esos papeles. Antes de abrír la carpeta, Kasumi interceptó su mano, la miró y no supo interpretar su mirada.

—Ranma, espero que después de leer esto, sepas entender el por qué del comportamiento de mi hermana, créeme, sé que muy en el fondo, ella misma sabe que aún te ama. — Finalizó dándole un apretón y lo soltó para que comenzara a leer.

Él tragó saliva, respiró hondo y abrió el expediente comenzando a leer los datos personales de Akane.

-oOo-

Se le había hecho extraño no haber visto a Ranma en toda esa semana, aunque realmente no lo interesaba en absoluto, mejor para ella. Así podía hacer las cosas que suele hacer sin tener que dar evasivas. La editorial la tenía hasta el cuello de trabajo, pero mejor así, no pensaba en esos ojos azules.

—Maldición, Akane. Qué diantres estás pensando.

Se regañó a sí misma. Bajó de su Audi y caminando sobre sus altos tacones negros, se adentró en el _Bunker_ , le hacía falta una buena noche de copas y baile con sus amigos, si había alguien que le atrajera, tal vez aplicaría la noche de sexo de ocasión.

Llegó encontrándose a Ukyo, Souta y demás compañeros de oficina. Llamó poderosamente la atención con ese vestido negro haciendo segunda piel y el enorme escote que llegaba hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre, tal vez no se dio cuenta de eso o tal vez sí pero prefirió fingir no saber nada.

Tomaba su muy querido whisky en las rocas, reía, si la canción que sonaba le gustaba, bailaba con el hombre que ella quería. Flotando como el humo del local, rodeaba con su seducción el espacio personal de su pareja en turno. Miradas coquetas, gestos con las manos, guiños, movimiento leve de caderas y tenía al pobre hombre a sus pies.

La noche siguió su curso y algunos bebidos, otros ya cansados, poco a poco se fueron retirando. Ukyo no quería dejarla y Souta se la quería llevar, tal vez algo bueno surja con Akane, pero al verla bailar sensual con otro chico, decidieron dejarla sola, ella se sabía cuidar.

Akane y el tipo del que no conocía su nombre, fueron al departamento de él. Besaron cada rincón de sus cuerpos, tiraron la ropa por el camino a la habitación de aquel tipo, jadearon extasiados, recorrieron sus pieles con sus manos, explotando en pedacitos de placer.

Akane no se dio cuenta en qué momento se durmió, despertando sólo un par de horas después, ladeó el rostro para ver a su compañero de cama observando lo guapo que era, el cabello negro desordenado y sus músculos trabajados a prueba de gimnasio y anabólicos. Volteó del otro lado y en la cómoda había una fotografía de ese chico con otra mujer que supuso era su pareja.

Tomando el cuadro se encontró que el chico en cuestión tenía los ojos azules. El cabello negro y los ojos azules. De inmediato se sintió absurda. Era una copia barata de Ranma. Rápido tomó su ropa, vistiéndose en el camino a la salida. Sin despedidas, subió a su Audi arrancando hacia su casa con el mismo vacío de siempre.

En todo el camino no dejó de pensar en que era una total idiota. Ranma se estaba metiendo en su vida de nuevo sin siquiera haber pedido permiso.

-oOo-

 _El viento soplaba fuerte ese día, en la sección de pronóstico del tiempo en el noticiero, hablaron sobre fuertes lluvias y chubascos. Sin embargo para ella era otro día más sin él. A pesar de que la minoría de personas que estaban aún en las calles iban muy abrigadas, ella no sentía frío. Ni hambre, ni sueño, ni su corazón ni nada._

 _Los últimos tres meses se había sumido en una depresión por demás preocupante. Ya no comía, había dejado de ir a la escuela, y si dormía más de dos horas por noche, era mucho._

 _Su extrema delgadez era demasiado notoria. No era una delgadez por dietas o ejercicio. Estaba enferma. Se negaba ver a un médico y mucho menos a un psicólogo. Ella decía estar bien aunque su semblante dijera todo lo contrario._

 _Las cadenas del columpio del cual estaba sentada apenas hacían esfuerzo para sostenerla. Llevaba horas sentada ahí, cómo lo había venido haciendo desde hace casi un año que Ranma se había ido del dojo, esperando que en algún momento regresara a su lado, pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que todo había sido una vil mentira para que Shampoo no siguiera molestándolo._

 _Pero cada día se volvía una tortura, el color de sus mejillas se había ido, las curvas de su cuerpo poco a poco iban desapareciendo. No sabía de nada, sólo veía a sus hermanas angustiadas por ella sin saber qué hacer por recuperarla. Aún estaba fresca la muerte de su padre._

 _El viento sopló y sintió su cabello cosquilleándole la nariz. Sentía la presencia de alguien pero no se molestó en girar la cabeza para ver quién era. Sólo recuerda haber visto a Shampoo llegar corriendo, gritando como energúmena vaya a saber qué cosas, veía sus ojos desorbitados inundados en lágrimas y locura._

 _Entonces sintió un golpe punzante en su quijada, haciéndole escupir saliva y sangre. El dolor era terrible pero no se sentía con ganas de quejarse. El bombori con el que había sido golpeada terminó rodando a un costado de los columpios._

 _Fue levantada por su blusa por la amazona recibiendo una potente patada en el estómago sacándole todo el aire que era posible. No supo si tosió o luchó por tomar aire, unos cuántos golpes en sus costillas y el dolor era punzante. Otra patada infernal en su espalda la dejó sin ánimos de levantar un dedo._

 _Una patada más en su cabeza y todo el mundo dio vueltas, sólo alcanzó a ver a Mousse y Cologne frenéticos llegar corriendo a detenerla, sus hermanas más atrás viéndola horrorizadas con sus rostros mojados en lágrimas. Después no se enteró de nada más durante 3 meses._

-oOo-

 _Traumatismo craneoencefálico._

 _Trauma vertebromedular._

 _Fractura de cuatro y fisura en 2 costillas._

 _Fractura mandibular._

 _Coma._

 _Trastorno depresivo._

-oOo-

La vida no era justa, para nadie lo era. Se engancha siempre con las personas más buenas y las que menos merecen sufrir. Dicen que lo que no mata te hace más fuerte, pero para Ranma esa frase estaba perdiendo sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Ranma no paraba de beber latas de cerveza desde que terminó de leer el expediente. Se tomaba los cabellos con frustración, lanzaba un rugido de furia terminando de arrojar las cosas que estaban en el escritorio de su habitación. Fue como leer un libro de terror. Horrorizado, paseaba los ojos de línea en línea, leyendo con cuidado y a la vez con temor de lo nuevo que encontraría ahí.

Le entraban ganas de buscar a Shampoo y estrangularla con sus propias manos. Destruyó los sueños de Akane, sus aspiraciones y su fortaleza. Ahora era cuando entendía muchas cosas.

La venta del dojo, su cambio de residencia, su repugnancia por las artes. Era demasiada información para su pobre mente cansada. Si no se hubiera ido, la habría protegido como siempre y para siempre. Pero el hubiera no existe

—Akane…— gimió.

Ahora más que nunca, pondría todo de sí, su presencia, su esencia, sus palabras. Tenía tanto qué hacer y todo por dar, que no descansaría hasta sacarle a Akane una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas frescas y joviales como en los tiempos de su adolescencia. Moriría por estrecharla entre sus brazos, por susurrarle que ahí estaba él y que nunca se iría de su lado.

Nunca antes se sintió tan desesperado por obtener una mirada transparente de ella.

-oOo-

¿A quién se le ocurría interrumpir su tarde de hoy-no-voy-a-hacer-nada?

Con desgana se levantó de su cama pausando la película que veía, abrió la puerta dándose cuenta de su error al no ver por la mirilla de la puerta.

— ¡Hola!

Y así como saludó, así se metió. Sin pedir permiso, claro.

—Ok. _Tú_ qué demonios haces aquí y quién te dio permiso de entrar a _mi_ casa.

Ranma, impertérrito, deambulaba por la casa para dar con la cocina y sacar las cosas de traía de las bolsas que cargaba.

Akane, estupefacta, veía a _ese_ hombre caminar por su casa como si fuera la suya.

—Tenía algo de hambre pero no quería ir solo a comer así que pensé "¿Por qué no mejor compro algo y de paso llevo algo para Akane y así comemos los dos?' y ahora heme aquí.

Aturdida, trató de procesar todo lo que dijo Ranma pues todo lo dijo en cinco segundos, sacudió un poco la cabeza para espabilarse y puso atención en todas las cosas que Ranma sacaba de las bolsas.

Sopa de miso, arroz, vegetales encurtidos, shasimi con wasabi, tempura, teriyaki, yakitori, tallarines… sin darse cuenta empezó a salivar y para qué quejarse, unas palomitas de maíz no iban a calmar su hambre.

—Hey, hey— alcanzó a tomarle la muñeca para frenar todo intento de sacar el inmenso buffet que llevaba.

Él la miró confundido, ¿qué acaso no tenía hambre? Además así aprovechaban y conversaban sobre lo que había pasado en sus vidas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Akane?— preguntó pareciéndole a la chica bastante inocente.

—Eso pregunto yo, qué pasa. ¿Quién te crees para meterte a una casa a la que no fuiste invitado?

—Oh vamos, ¿me vas a decir que no tienes hambre?

—No, no tengo, y te voy a pedir de la manera más amable que te retires de mi casa. — Akane planteó ceñuda.

— ¿Y dejar que te quedes sin comer? Ya me di cuenta que en el refrigerador no tienes más que una manzana. — señaló Ranma un poco molesto.

—Bueno, ¿y a ti desde cuándo te ha importado que una marimacho como yo deje de comer? ¿Acaso no repetiste hasta el cansancio lo gorda que estaba?

Ranma sintió el peso de la culpabilidad cayéndole sobre los hombros. Él siempre había estado metido en problemas de cualquier índole, e inevitablemente terminaba arrastrando a Akane hacia su espiral de fatídicos sucesos.

Sin embargo, su enorme boca fue la que causó el mayor de los problemas. La baja autoestima de Akane. La vió ahí, parada frente a él, tan delgada y pálida que el color rosado de sus mejillas se había esfumado. Su alma la sintió desmoronarse, al recordar fragmentos del expediente que había leído una semana antes.

—Siempre me ha importado. —contestó en un susurro. Akane se desconcertó por la respuesta. —Akane, de verdad, no sabes todo lo que pasé para poder regresar y… y verte…

— ¿Y tú sabes acaso lo que yo pasé? —torció una sonrisa ladina.

—Escucha, Akane, si yo no me hubiese ido te habría protegido de Shampoo y…— Ranma se arrepintió al momento, cerró los ojos y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

Al abrir los ojos encontró a una Akane completamente cabreada, la ira recorría la esclerótica de sus ojos y su mandíbula se notaba fuertemente apretada.

—A-Akane… escucha, no fue…

—Largo. —su voz se tornó trémula, una octava más grave.

—Lo siento, de verdad, por favor…— trató de avanzar hacia ella, sin embargo una fuerza extraña envolvía a Akane que no le permitía dar un paso hacia adelante. Puso las palmas de sus manos hacia enfrente haciendo presión pero nada, era como tratar de mover un bloque de cien toneladas. — Akane… qué…

De pronto todo el ambiente se sentía pesado, le costaba algo de trabajo respirar con normalidad, sentía presión en su pecho, como si alguien lo aplastara. Miró a Akane, una vena en su frente se notaba muy marcada, sus puños fuertemente apretados y sus cabellos empezaron a levitar.

El aura de Akane estaba creciendo a niveles sobrehumanos. Ranma la observó con ojos desorbitados, nunca en su vida y experiencia como artista marcial había visto tanto poder emanar de una sola persona. Realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Si de verdad valoras tu integridad física, será mejor que te largues y no regreses nunca. —la voz de Akane era tétrica.

Él recapacitó y decidió dejar las cosas así, se estaban poniendo muy feas. Pronunció un débil "perdón" y salió rápido de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se detuvo a analizar lo que había pasado ahí adentro.

—Cómo aprendió a hacer eso. — murmuró pensativo y desconcertado, ni siquiera él podría haber controlado tanta energía.

-oOo-

Era una maldita desgraciada.

No necesitaba que alguien se lo recordara, ella lo sabía de sobra. Toda su vida giraba alrededor del dinero. Dinero para reparar el dojo, dinero para mantener el dojo, dinero para la universidad, ropa… incluso hasta para sobornar a su propia familia.

Si bien su gusto por el material monetario no había cambiado, al menos las fuentes de sus ingresos sí habían dado un giro de 180 grados. Desde que a su hermana pequeña le pasaron tan terribles cosas, no había día en que no se preguntara por qué era así, tan malditamente materialista.

Cada día de su vida desde hace más de 4 años no dejaba de sentirse como un gusano, aunque se veían de manera frecuente y conversaran, no podía sostenerle la mirada por más de tres segundos para después desviarla a cualquier otra cosa más interesante.

Y todo por una jodida portátil.

Una portátil que le quitó lo más preciado a su hermana.

No. Un momento. No fue la portátil, fue ella. Que por comprar una portátil nueva para la universidad vendió la información de la localización de su hermana.

Ella al igual que Kasumi habían sido fieles testigos del deterioro de Akane, de cómo todo su ser se iba marchitando poco a poco hasta dejar un remedo de su hermana. Sin embargo pensó en que tal vez una pequeña broma la haría reaccionar. Y salió todo lo contrario.

Lo peor es que había vendido información a la persona equivocada.

Nunca va a olvidar ese día.

No olvidará cuando Shampoo llegó, algo nerviosa preguntando por el paradero de Akane, Nabiki realmente no le iba a decir dónde se encontraba su hermana, pero ante la mención de Shampoo de darle dinero por la información, Nabiki no lo dudó.

Tampoco olvidará que le dio santo y seña de que se encontraba en el parque, como la pasaba las tardes de las últimas dos semanas.

No olvidará la premura de Shampoo por irse, tanto que al recibir la indicación, salió disparada hacia el parque. Mucho menos va a olvidar cuando dos minutos después llegó Mousse bastante alterado preguntado por la amazona, ni tampoco cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna por lo que Mousse le dijo sobre que Shampoo mataría a Akane.

Su torpeza al explicar que estaban en el parque, el grito que pegó a Kasumi para que la acompañara. La rapidez de Mousse al saltar los tejados de las casas, su respiración entrecortada por la carrera.

No olvidaría los gritos de la amazona, ni el rechinar de los metales de los columpios en los que estaba Akane al ser retorcidos por los golpes de la amazona.

Mucho menos olvidaría que al llegar al parque, encontró a Akane boca abajo con cantidad interminable de golpes y la mirada perdida flotando en un enorme charco de sangre.

Golpeó su escritorio con los puños, tembló de miedo y rabia, se limpió con enojo las lágrimas saladas que inundaban su rostro y lo cubrió con sus manos. Jamás dejaría de estar en deuda con su hermana y no le alcanzaría la vida para pedirle perdón.

-oOo—

Su cabeza estaba en otro lado, en un lugar que no debería pero inevitablemente no dejaba de pensar en ello. Las únicas personas que sabían lo que había pasado eran Nabiki y Kasumi. Y Mousse, pero bueno él se había regresado a China ayudando a Cologne a trasladar a una Shampoo completamente fuera de control.

Por cierto, ese fue el último día que vio a Mousse, le entraba la curiosidad por verlo aunque no estaba segura para qué. Si para agradecerle por haberle salvado la vida o para reclamarle por no haberle dejado matarla.

Así que sólo restaban dos personas. Kasumi y Nabiki.

Empezando por Nabiki, ella no había sido. Simplemente el remordimiento y la culpa podían más que ella, y creía saber que le tenía casi el mismo odio que ella a Ranma. A parte no vendería información ni por todo el dinero del mundo, aprendió pero a la mala. Así que sólo quedaba Kasumi.

Casi rompe el bolígrafo que tenía mordisqueando. Le daba cólera que su propia hermana haya divulgado su vida privada a quien menos necesitaba que lo supiera. Ahora menos la dejará en paz. Se hará un espacio en su agenda en el trabajo para ir a Nerima y ponerle un alto a su hermana.

Revisó los correos y eliminó los no deseados. Se volvió a encontrar con otro correo de la misma agencia de viajes susurrándole que fuera de vacaciones a las Bahamas. Claro que le entraban ganas, pero tenía que arreglar unas cuantas cosas en Nerima y en la revista.

Tomó su iPhone y empezó a presionar la pantalla, escribiendo de forma acelerada. Dejó de nuevo el móvil en su escritorio y se pasó las manos por el pelo, desordenándoselo de paso. Se levantó y del diminuto frigo bar sacó una botella de vino, descorchándolo y vaciando el líquido en una copa, se tomó la bebida de un solo trago. Debería decirle a Souta que le trajera otro vino en su próximo viaje a Argentina.

—Hola, preciosa —entró Souta a la oficina de Akane —hay un Martell* en mi departamento.

Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de lado. Akane lo miró un par de segundos y afiló la mirada de manera seductora. No estaría mal un poco de sexo para relajarse.

-oOo-

 _ ***Martell: Cognac.**_

 _¿Y bien? Ya sabemos el lamentable hecho con Soun y qué fue lo que pasó con Akane para rechazar las artes. Esto se va poniendo bueno. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacción entre éstos dos. Akane poco a poco y no queriendo le está dando entrada a Ranmita. Ya veremos qué pasa._

 _¡Oigan! Qué triste me tienen, casi no me dieron reviews a diferencia del primero capítulo. No sean malitos :(_

 _Besitos._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Holi!_

 _Sí, sí. Ya sé que había dicho que publicaría cada sábado. Es que no tengo la culpa de tener una familia numerosa y que cada semana hagan fiesta por cualquier cosa, así que yo creo que de ahora en adelante, las publicaciones serán en viernes._

 _Mil gracias por sus reviews, ahora sí me dejaron más a comparación de la vez anterior:_ _ **luz lozano, Aliss-chan, ziram, Mari, Poli, Guest, CarlosKelevra88, Haruri Saotome, AbiTaisho y nancyricoleon.**_ _Me hacen ver que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal._

 _Por cierto, les tengo un regalito de Navidad, un one-shot de esta pareja preferida acorde a estas fiestas. Se los regalaré el próximo viernes. Bueno, vamos a lo que venimos. ¿Ya prepararon su bebida favorita? Yo ya tengo mi café._

 _¡A leer!_

 **Capítulo cuarto.**

Había llegado a Nerima hace un par de días para descansar un poco del ajetreo de las sesiones de fotos, conferencias, modelos, artículos y demás cosas editoriales con las que luchaba todos los días.

Escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de los adolescentes que estaban practicando en el dojo, con su guapo y fornido profesor, alto, musculoso, de piel tostada por el sol, dentadura prefecta y cabello castaño sedoso. Ese, al que le habían vendido el dojo por una cuantiosa suma de dinero.

De cierta forma estaba agradecida por haber vendido el dojo, sin ese dinero no hubiera salido nunca de su casa ni mucho menos podía haber cursado la universidad. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a pisar el dojo, sólo de ver la puerta la entraban ganas de gritar histérica. Le traía muy amargos recuerdos y casi todos relacionados con Ranma.

Salió al jardín para hacer una pequeña rutina de estiramientos y relajación, aunque con todo el griterío del dojo era imposible concentrarse, le provocaba ansiedad y le daban ganas de entrar gritando que dejaran de hacer escándalo, hasta parecía que no tenían la más mínima intención de dejar de restregarle en la cara que ellos sí podían practicar las artes y ella no.

Pasaría a la florería y como siempre hacía cada vez que regresaba a Nerima, iría a visitar la tumba de sus padres, dejando un freso y hermoso ramo de crisantemos blancos. Iba de regreso al dojo después de ofrecerse a hacer un encargo de Kasumi. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse a una persona después de tantos años.

— ¿Akane?

La Tendo menor se paralizó. Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier sitio. Pero realmente no lo se le antojaba nada voltear. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y lentamente dio media vuelta para ver a su interlocutora.

Y la vio.

Los años habían hecho mella alrededor de sus ojos y finos cabellos grisáceos pintaban su castaño cabello, no lo negaba, no dejaba de verse hermosa la señora.

—Señora Saotome.

Nodoka la había visto desde lejos pero no creía que fuera ella, la recordaba más vigorosa y no tan delgada. Hasta que la vio salir de una tienda de alimentos varios, se fijó mejor en esa muchacha de cabello liso y azul. Era su ex nuera.

No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al verla. A pesar de su evidente disminución de peso, la veía preciosa. Tenía ansias de llamarle a su hijo y decirle que Akane estaba de nuevo en el barrio, pero decidió esperar y ser paciente con aquella chica tan linda.

—Vamos, linda. Por favor dime tía.

—No creo que sea necesario llamarla de esa forma puesto que cualquier relación con usted ya no existe.

Nodoka Saotome, desconcertada, la miró como si fuera un bicho raro. Le había hablado con demasiada propiedad después de tanta familiaridad con la que se habían tratado hace algunos años. Le restó importancia y la invitó amablemente a su casa a tomar un té y charlar un poco.

—Agradezco su invitación, señora Saotome —hizo una leve reverencia— pero tengo que llegar a la casa de mi hermana.

—Oh, vamos hija, hace años que no te veo y de verdad, me gustaría conversar contigo —. Vio la negativa que iba a tener Akane pero se le adelantó— por favor, sólo una taza de té, puedes llamar a tu casa para avisar que llegarás un poco más tarde.

Akane notó las esperanzas que se formaba la señora frente a ella y resignada, terminó aceptando la invitación.

Fueron caminando casi en silencio, Nodoka intentaba hacerle la plática con frases escuetas pero Akane sólo respondía con monosílabos. Llegaron a su casa, un poco más grande probablemente gracias a Ranma y suplicó en silencio que ese hombre de ojos azules no estuviera en la casa.

–Lástima que mi hijo no está para que se saludaran— le dijo como si adivinara su pensamiento.

Akane no resistió echarle una mirada de odio a la señora Saotome por su imprudencia, ésta ni se inmutó. Nodoka, servicial y buena anfitriona como siempre, preparó té y galletas para amenizar la charla. Akane sólo se limitó a tomar el té, no tenía hambre realmente.

—Estás… estás tan bonita, cariño. Los años te han hecho bien, sólo no me gusta verte tan delgada, ¿has comido bien?

Y como si de una bomba se tratara, esa fue la chispa que terminó por encender la paciencia de Akane.

—Sí… señora. Sólo es la presión del trabajo.

—Pues deberías cuidarte más, tal vez tomarte unas vacaciones, venir a comer con nosotros y recordar viejos tiempos…

Akane empezaba a sentir como le punzaba la occipital, apretaba fuertemente la taza de té a medio terminar entre sus manos mientras escuchaba a la madre de Ranma parlotear sobre una visita cuando Ranma también estuviera presente. La posibilidad de reunir nuevamente las escuelas ahora que Akane había regresado.

Salió a la luz la muerte tan repentina de Soun y cómo lamentaba el hecho que ahora no estuviera con ellas. Preguntó el por qué de su desaparición y que no volviera a hacerlo para que no se aleje más… Y la bomba explotó.

— ¡Señora Saotome! —Akane había casi roto la taza de té al azotarla sobre la mesa — Quiero dejarle en claro algunas cosas así que espero que ponga atención. No regresé a Nerima para quedarme, no me interesa en absoluto recordar "viejos tiempos" en los que su hijo no paraba de parlotear cada uno de mis defectos que ni siquiera yo veía y me pudre que me recuerden la muerte de mi padre. Si la vuelvo a encontrar en la calle me limitaré a un saludo y nada más, es hora de que se resigne a que no atenderé una tradición medieval en pleno siglo veintiuno.

A este punto, Akane se había puesto de pie y caminado a la puerta, se giró sólo para dedicarle una despedida a Nodoka.

—Un _placer_ haberla visto. Permiso. —cerró con un portazo.

Pero era más la necesidad de Nodoka porque esa chica de acercara de nuevo a su familia y a la que pudo haber sido. Así que sin demora se apresuró a abrir de nuevo la puerta y gritar el nombre de Akane para que no se fuera.

— ¡Akane! ¡Espera!— Tendo sólo se detuvo sin ganas de voltear. —Espera, hija. Perdóname, es sólo que… de verdad me da muchísimo gusto verte de nuevo, después de tantos años. Sabes que siempre te consideré como la hija que nunca tuve.

Akane de inmediato se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, es que inevitablemente la señora le recordaba mucho a Ranma, sólo había que ver sus ojos para encontrarlos iguales. Se giró.

—Perdóneme usted a mí. Es sólo que me abruma que me recuerden tantas cosas. —se acercó a ella para quedar de frente.

—Creo que fue muy precipitado de mi parte tratar de adentrarte de nuevo en "nuestro" mundo. — la miró, y notó que esa chica que tenía enfrente sólo portaba retazos de la Akane que fue algún día.— No sé cómo te haya ido, no sé lo que has hecho, ni tampoco si incluso ya tienes pareja, pero… sé que no habrá alguien mejor para el bruto de mi hijo.

A Akane le hizo algo de gracia que la señora se refiriera así a Ranma.

—Tienes razón. Lamento que esto de que la unión de las familias no se haya hecho. Eres ya toda una mujer y cualquier decisión que tomes será respetada. Aunque sea no me quites las ganas de que me llames tía. — Terminó viéndola a los ojos con un infinito cariño maternal.

Se le ablandó el corazón, sabía por carne propia del cariño que sentía la señora por ella, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, Akane también guardaba mucho aprecio por Nodoka. Suspiró derrotada, por esta vez cedería un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Con una condición. —la señora Saotome se desconcertó. — Que no trate de interceder entre su hijo y yo. Tengo muchos planes en mente y créame, en ninguno está él.

A Nodoka le entristeció que ni siquiera mencionara el nombre de Ranma. Sabía de buena mano que ella se había alejado para olvidar todo lo que le recordara a su estúpido hijo. Y de vez en cuando le entraban ganas de zarandearlo, abofetearlo y picarlo con su katana por ser tan imbécil.

Y razón había tenido en decirle que era ya toda una mujer, profesionista e independiente. Con casa propia y bienes materiales sólo para ella. Akane había avanzado, y mucho. Al parecer no le había hecho falta tener a Ranma a su lado. Le entristeció profundamente que Akane estuviese haciendo su vida completamente ajena a los Saotome y los Tendo.

Akane había prendido vuelo, y tal vez era tiempo de que Ranma hiciera lo mismo. Hay cosas que por más que se deseen, no se pueden tener. Tal vez debería hablar con Ranma seriamente y decirle que dejara todo por la paz. Si no fue en esta vida, será en otra. Casi le dan ganas de llorar al darse cuenta.

—Está bien, hija.

—Te lo agradezco… tía.

Nodoka no se resistió a darle un gran abrazo a Akane, quien la aceptó con gusto. Y se sintió tan bien. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no recibía un abrazo tan reconfortante? ¿Un abrazo que la hiciera pensar que todo iba a estar bien? Sintió un leve escozor en los ojos, seguro se le había metido una basurita.

-oOo-

¿Asesina serial? ¿Verdugo de la Santa Inquisición? ¿Mandó matar a un imperio entero?

Algo seguro muy malvado tuvo que haber hecho en su vida pasada como para merecer esto ahora. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento la situación se tornó tan irreal.

Sólo sabía que estaba por salir de su oficina (¡por fin salía temprano!) para dirigirse a su casa en su flamante y amado Audi, para poner la tina y darse un baño de burbujas, escuchando a Nina Simone y bebiendo una copa de Möet. ¡Sólo eso quería! Si pudiera, ya se hubiese dado un tiro en la cabeza.

Incluso salivaba de lo exquisito que se veía eso en su mente. En cambio estaba ahí, metida en el elevador atascado justo entre el piso 10 y 11 nada más ni nada menos que con…

—Ranma, ¿se puede saber qué estabas haciendo afuera de mi oficina? — preguntó hastiada.

—Ya te lo dije, Akane. Sólo quiero invitarte a comer. — contestó como si nada.

Y por si su suerte no fuera ya pésima, el muy desgraciado justo hoy se veía muy bien. Bueno, bastante bien. ¡Ok, ok! Se veía guapísimo el infeliz. Con ese pantalón de vestir negro que le entallaba perfecto en su trasero. Su trasero bastante bien formado, redondito… no había resistido la tentación de mirar su trasero disimuladamente en un descuido de Ranma.

 _¡Ah! Maldita sea, Akane. ¡Contrólate, estúpida!_

Casi le daban ganas de echársele encima como loba enrabiada y morderle una nalga. Y esa camisa azul cielo que le quedaba como segunda piel, detallando perfectamente las líneas de sus bíceps excelentemente bien proporcionados, delineando sus anchos hombros y su inmensa espalda.

Con las mangas remangadas en dobleces perfectos y ese par de botoncitos desabrochados a la altura de su pecho… parece que los focos que iluminaban el interior del elevador producían mucho calor, claro, de lo contrario no se explicaba el bochorno que comenzaba a sentir.

Alejó la mirada unos segundos, pero regresó la vista al objeto de sus deseos, tratando de examinar otros detalles que no fueran el escultural cuerpo de su compañero de elevador. Tenía las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón. Miró el reloj de su mano izquierda, Náutica alcanzó a leer.

Miró sus zapatos negros boleados, italianos probablemente. Casi podía jurar que todo él estaba vestido por Hugo Boss. Su tiempo de experiencia siendo editora de una revista de moda no la dejaban engañar. Al parecer, Ranma había sido productivo en todo este tiempo como para vestir ropa cara.

Observó el mismo punto que Ranma estaba mirando.

Ranma tenía la vista fija en el indicador del piso, viendo la lucecita parpadear entre los números 10 y 11. Ok, era su intención quedarse a solas con Akane pero no precisamente de esta manera. Tenía que luchar interminablemente hasta que a la caja de metal se le ocurriera funcionar y no claudicar en el intento de no hacerla de lobo feroz para arrojarse sobre caperucita.

¡Es que por favor! Akane estaba exquisitamente vestida. Con esa falda lápiz de un gris Oxford entallando celestialmente sus caderas. Cuando la vio salir de su oficina, quedó anonadado, pero al cederle el paso hacia el elevador, la vista de su trasero fue mejor.

Loa altos tacones color vino de Akane marcaban el compás de su cadencioso caminar resaltando su bien formado _derrière._ A Ranma se le había hecho agua la boca. Y esa blusita de gasa del color de sus tacones dejaba entrever pedazos de su blanca piel entre las transparencias de la prenda. Y por si eso fuera poco, sus jugosos labios estaban pintados de un rojo sangre bastante seductor.

Estaba divina. Preciosa. Deliciosa.

Y mejor dejaba de buscar sinónimos o de lo contrario sus pantalones comenzarían a apretar, de vez en cuando daba una ojeada al delgado cuerpo de Akane. Por todos los dioses, le iba a dar un colapso. Le urgía tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir sus curvas pegadas a las suyas…

—Oh, no.

De pronto, las luces del elevador comenzaron a parpadear y en cinco segundos, ya no había luz.

—Genial.

Ante el suspiro de resignación de Akane, escuchó cómo poco a poco iba bajando al piso y el sonido de la tela de su ropa hacer fricción con la pared del elevador. Oyó cómo se sentó en el piso y dejó la bolsa también de cualquier manera.

—Esto va a tardar.

Ranma lo tomó como una invitación a también tomar asiento. Se agachó y apoyándose con la mano, se recargó en la fría pared del elevador y esperó a que algo sucediera. Por lo regular no era de las personas que se quedaran calladas, es más, había ocasiones en las que hablaba hasta por los codos.

Pero ahora realmente no se le ocurría absolutamente nada qué decir. Estaba algo abrumado, un tanto por lo hermosa que se veía Akane, otro tanto por su porte. Era extraño, pero a pesar de ser menuda, tenía una presencia notable.

Su forma de caminar, tan recta y elegante. Su forma de hablar, educada y sólo lo necesario. Incluso la manera en la que mueve las manos. Como su estuviese hablando ante un público exigente.

Se deprimió un poco al notar que Akane era una mujer exitosa, trabajando en un muy buen puesto para una revista internacional. No es que no estuviese orgullo de ella, sino que no estuvo ahí para ver sus éxitos.

— ¿Y ahora, por qué tan callado? —la voz aterciopelada de Akane le llegó a los oídos. Incluso el tono de su voz había cambiado, no era tan aguda como en la adolescencia.

—Nada, estoy tratando de encontrar algo para decirte y que no eche a perder la ocasión— dijo Ranma sin pensar. Aunque la verdad era esa.

No escuchó nada más que la calmada respiración de ella. A los segundos escuchó que rebuscaba en su bolsa. Enseguida su lindo rostro fue iluminado por la pantalla de su móvil. Detalló la línea recta de su naricita respingada y las sombras que marcaban los ángulos de su mandíbula.

—Estupendo, no hay señal. — Akane echó hacia atrás la cabeza y al recargó en la pared. Soltó un suspiro. — Y… ¿a qué te has dedicado éstos años?

Ranma quedó estupefacto, no era normal (nada normal) que Akane se mostrara interesada en su vida. O tal vez lo hacía para pasar el rato en lo que la gente de mantenimiento los sacaba de ahí.

—Ah… pues viajé a China, al fin encontré cura a la maldición.

— ¿Se restablecieron las pozas?

—No, de hecho me curé de otra forma. En un templo, un monje me explicó que había más caminos para llegar al destino deseado… o algo así me dijo. Me curé con meditación y brebajes. — Ranma le habló a la oscuridad.

—Vaya, así que las pozas siguen igual.

—Sí, no se sabe si algún día se restablecerán.

—Me alegro que hayas terminado con tu maldición. —el tono con el que fue dicho reflejaba lo contrario. Se notaba un tanto amarga.

—Gracias.

De nuevo el silencio cayó como miles de rocas entre ellos. De lejos escuchaban las manecillas de sus relojes correr en los minutos. No aguantando la curiosidad, Ranma fue el siguiente en preguntar.

— ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a hacer eso?

— ¿El qué?

—Tu aura.

—Ah.

Fueron un par de minutos en lo que Ranma no sabía qué era lo que ocurría. No sabía si Akane se había molestado con la pregunta o si simplemente no quería responder. Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que ella le platicara aunque sea un poco de su vida. Tal vez no era momento de preguntar.

—Cologne.

Fue la única palabra que escuchó como respuesta a su cuestión. Al instante empezó a surgir de las manos de Akane una bola de energía que emitía una luz azulada muy tenue, pero lo bastante intensa como para verla perfectamente. Se sorprendió aunque no lo demostró. Simplemente se quedó callado y esperó a que ella se decidiera a hablar.

—Hace siete años, Shampoo me dejó en coma. Por ella es por lo que necesito tomar esas pastillas.

Ranma apretó los puños incómodo. Se sintió repentinamente cabreado. Él miraba fijamente la bola de energía que Akane había creado, suavemente, ella empujo la luz hacia adelante para que quedara justo al centro iluminando la pequeña estancia. Saotome se quedó hipnotizado viendo la bola de luz flotar en el aire. Akane lo estaba controlando. Lo notaba en la mirada concentrada de ella y en la estabilidad de la bola de energía.

—Se volvió loca. Fue después de la muerte de mi padre. Mucho tiempo estuve en trance, y ese fue uno de esos días. No hice nada para defenderme.

Ranma escuchaba atentamente, la voz de Akane era neutra y atrayente. Se imaginaba más o menos lo que había sucedido, pero era muy diferente el que ella lo relatara.

—Es más, yo misma quería que me matara.

Ranma se estremeció, la muerte de Akane no era algo que entraba dentro de sus planes de vida, y si así hubiese sido, él la seguiría.

—Sobre el tío Soun… me impactó. — Y era verdad, Ranma sentía una gran estima por ese señor que se comportó más como un padre que el propio.

—Si hubiese cedido a sus deseos, seguiría aquí conmigo.

—No lo podrías adivinar, él ya tenía problemas de salud. —Ranma se mordió la lengua, se supone que él no sabía nada de eso.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ambos. De reojo, él la miraba a ella, tan abstraída. Tan guapa. Tan destrozada.

—Y después siguió todo lo demás que Kasumi te enseñó de mi historial clínico.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—Mi hermana es bastante predecible.

Otro momento de silencio cayó sobre ellos. Akane ya no se veía con muchos ánimos de seguir hablando pero Ranma y su naturaleza curiosa, hicieron presencia para seguir preguntado.

—Entonces… ¿la abuela te enseñó a utilizar tu aura?

—Fue a modo de compensación y disculpa porque su nieta casi me deja parapléjica.

El tono amargo con que el Akane hablaba dejaba a Ranma un disturbio en su interior, era el reflejo exacto de cuán dañada estaba ella, tanto física como mentalmente. Y Ranma se juró a sí mismo, que él la iba a curar, que él sanaría todas esas heridas internas para cambiarlas por felicidad, volcándole todo ese amor infinito que sentía por ella.

Entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era el amor que le tenía a la dueña de esos ojos miel, sorprendiéndose él mismo por su descubrimiento. Y como adolescente, se sonrojó.

Miró que Akane apoyaba las manos en el pasamanos que tenía detrás, con premura, Ranma se levantó para ayudarla a pararse.

—Dios, me siento anciana, —Ranma carcajeó un poquito por el despunte de ella. — Te recomiendo que te sostengas.

— ¿Por q…? ¡Aahhh!

No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían llegado ya a planta baja, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una Akane tranquila caminaba de forma parsimoniosa hacia la salida, con bolso y celular en mano,

Ranma, con los ojos como platos y pegado a la pared del cubículo trataba de regularizar los latidos de su corazón. Habían bajado los diez pisos en dos segundos. Entendió. Akane bien pudo haber hecho que el elevador bajara desde que se había atascado, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, con él, hablándole de un pasado doloroso.

Irremediablemente, Ranma se sintió pletórico, feliz y poderoso. Debía ser paciente, poco a poco esa chica Tendo se abriría con él, y entonces él le daría felicidad a manos llenas. Salió del elevador siendo auxiliado por empleados de la revista mientras la gente de mantenimiento revisaba los desperfectos.

-oOo—

Era la… ¿cuarta, quinta copa? No importa, igual la estaba pasando bien.

—Ja.

Ya sentía los dedos de las manos arrugadas por la casi hora que estaba metida en el agua de la tina. Incluso la lista de reproducción que ella había grabado de Nina Simone iba por la tercera vuelta.

Sonaba _Feeling good_ como un cántico burlesco. Como si Nina le estuviese escupiendo la letra de la canción en la cara. Era de sus canciones favoritas pero hoy, justamente hoy odiaba interminablemente la canción.

Sin embargo, el haber presionado el signo de _repeat_ en la pantalla táctil de su reproductor, no era en absoluto alguna forma de masoquismo. No, claro que no. Simplemente el sentirse una minúscula basurita en el mundo era cosa de todos los días.

Así que no tenía por qué pensar que era una completa estúpida por haber dejado que Ranma inmiscuyera tanto en su vida. Hay ocasiones en las que no debes ser entrometido pero bueno, estaba hablando del buen Ranmita.

 _No seas absurda, tú le respondías._

¡Oh! ¿Pero desde cuándo se había instalado esa molesta vocecilla dentro de su cabeza? ¿Acaso era una especie de Pepito Grillo que POR FIN hacía su aparición? No. No,no. Era una especie de ente demoniaco que aparece cuando se le da la gana pintándosele en el rostro una sonrisa de gato Cheshire.

Sólo que éste en lugar de hacerle conversaciones filosóficas, le jode la vida.

—Qué deprimente.

El Möet ya le estaba haciendo efecto. Aún estaba lo suficientemente sobria como para mantenerse erguida dentro de la tina pero no estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para que le causara gracia el espectáculo de la tarde.

Ella. Ranma. Un elevador atascado. Y ella prefirió contarle retazos de su vida. Genial.

No podía dejarse caer. No ahora que había escalado sola tan alto. No podía permitirse un segundo más de debilidad ante él. Porque ni con todo su porte de Adonis, ni con su rostro y cuerpo perfectos, ni con su voz ronca y varonil ni mucho menos con ese par de ojos del único azul que a ella le gustan, Akane dejaría de ser la mujer fuerte e independiente en la que se había convertido.

Akane Tendo debe mantenerse firme. Bueno, lo que pudiera.

— ¡Carajo!

La copa de cristal terminó estrellándose en una de las esquinas del baño, provocando una pequeña marejada dentro de la tina mojando el piso alrededor. El pinchazo de dolor pasó como ráfaga por su columna, aferró las manos al borde de la tina bufando para disminuir el dolor. Ahora venía el viacrucis hasta las jodidas pastillas.

-oOo—

Por fin recibía su título de maestría. ¡Por fin! Después de casi 6 años de estudios, desveladas y días sin poder dormir, podía sentir que el pecho se le henchía de puro orgullo.

Se sentía pletórica. Con su reconocimiento por excelencia académica en la mano izquierda y el diploma en la derecha, posaba con amplia sonrisa hacia la cámara que traía cargando Ukyo. Después de haber tomado unas veinte instantáneas con sus otros compañeros graduados, dejo relajar la mandíbula de tanto sonreír.

Se sentía feliz, claro, pero no quería que su mandíbula se quedara trabada. Sigilosa de deslizó de entre su grupo de compañeros que seguían dándose abrazos y diciéndose felicitaciones para acercarse a su amiga Ukyo, que ahora que lo pensaba dudaba que de verdad fuera su amiga.

—Uky…

Kuonji de inmediato se estremeció, sabía que Akane le reclamaría y se enojaría con ella por no hacerla partícipe de la noticia. Pero ella era muy, muy perceptiva y observadora. Así que cualquier cosa que Akane le dijera, ella le haría callar.

— ¡Kane!— se lanzó a abrazarla —por fin eres maestra.

—Dime sensei, por favor—. Apuntó Akane orgullosa.

—Jajaja. Egocéntrica. — se separó de ella para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Aprendí del mejor. — con un movimiento de cabeza, apuntaba hacia una de las esquinas del salón de conferencias

Ukyo de inmediato se sintió mal por haber traicionado a su amiga. Bueno, ni tanto.

—Perdón, Kane, es que me insistió mucho que tuve que conseguirle una lugar. Además, ¿no crees que se sienta orgullo de ti? — preguntó picarona.

—Mmhh… —Akane bufó. No tuvo más remedio que acercarse a Ranma para agradecerle haber asistido.

A cada paso que avanzaba, sentía un poco más blandas las piernas, con las decenas de personas que se habían juntado en el recinto, no lo había podido ver bien.

Se le veía tan apuesto con ese traje gris oscuro sin corbata y su camisa de un rosa pálido. Su pose desenfadada, recargado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón lo hacían verse de infarto. Parecía modelo de Valentino.

—Hola. — por respuesta recibió que Ranma tomara su mano delicadamente para besar sus nudillos con elegancia. Sintió la mano cosquillearle al sentir el contacto con sus labios carnosos.

Por un segundo se imaginó esos mismos labios recorriéndole la espalda desnuda y luego…

 _Relaja tu libido, Tendo._

Por esta vez agradeció la intervención de esa vocecilla chillante.

—Muchas felicidades por tu triunfo profesional. Déjame decirte que estás divina. — y lo estaba, el vestido entallado a medio muslo y blanco por completo, lo decía. El cintillo dorado marcaba aun más su diminuta cintura.

—Gracias, también estás muy galante.

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

Akane no se sorprendía, inconscientemente se desilusionaría en caso de que Ranma no le hiciera la invitación. Sopesó la opción de ir y no ir,

No ir.

Implicaba quedarse con sus amigos, planeando tal vez una noche de copas, bailando y poniéndose alegres con alcohol en sus cuerpos. Se divertiría, eso estaba claro, incluso podía terminar en una buena sesión de sexo con algún tipo interesante que encontrara en el bar o con Souta.

El problema de todo ello era la resaca del siguiente día, sus nulas ganas de levantarse a hacer algo productivo, las lagunas mentales y muy probablemente los dolores en la columna regresarían.

O ir.

No lo tocaría, si sólo al tenerlo cerca entraba en calor, no quería pensar si lograba tener contacto con su piel. Ella llevaría la conversación, cuidando de que Ranma no se pasara de curioso ni ella de accesible.

Además, aprovecharía para ponerle fin a esa situación y decirle adiós a Ranma de una vez por todas. Que regresara a su vida y tomara su camino, que ella ya había hecho el suyo, incluso él mismo estaba ahí presenciando su éxito profesional.

Que si alguna vez existió un "nosotros" ahora ya no quedaba ni el fantasma y que por el respeto a la camaradería que se tenían en la adolescencia, era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz. Así ella podría continuar con su vida solitaria sin recibir mentiras ni sinsabores.

Demasiado había pasado ya como para también soportar una relación estilo _Tendo-Saotome_ y eso, eso sería el colmo.

 _No lo niegues, Akanita. Te mueres por estar con él._

Se sobresaltó. ¿Desde cuándo esa voz molesta se tomaba la libertad de llamarla en diminutivo? Y NO se moría por esta con él. Tenía que terminar eso de una vez antes de que las situaciones (o ella) se salieran de control.

Hablarían de cosas triviales y nada más. Sí, sólo eso.

—Está bien.

Ranma sonrió.

-oOo-

Akane estaba anonadada, era la primera vez que veía a Ranma cenar de manera decente. Se tomaba su tiempo para saborear cada bocado, incluso pensó que trataba de adivinar cada ingrediente utilizado en el platillo. Conversaba con ella de cualquier cosa entre los tiempos de la cena.

Ella sólo lo veía de vez en vez a través de su copa de vino, sorprendiéndose también del buen gusto de maridaje. La vez que ella necesitó ir al tocador, Ranma se levantó de su asiento para jalar la silla y así Akane saliera sin complicaciones.

Le habló a ella de todo lo que hizo en China, de su entrenamiento, de sus torneos casi no habló, pareciera que no quería tocar ese tema con ella, y a ella sinceramente ya no le importaba si hablaban de artes marciales.

Le platicó de la pequeña cadena de tres dojos que tenía en China y que muy pronto podría abrir uno en Japón. Sorprendiéndose así también de lo bueno que resultó ser para los negocios. Tan bruto que lo veía en la adolescencia.

Incluso le dijo que ya tenía su propio patrimonio, una casa grande del estilo clásico japonés, con un dojo propio, terraza, sala de té y un sinfín de cositas extraordinarias que tenía esa casa, y que sorprendentemente, no había dormido en ella ni una sola noche desde que la compró, según él, no lo haría hasta que formara su propia familia.

Y al pronunciar "propia familia" los ojos de Ranma cayeron en los de ella, hipnotizándola con esa voz grave y sensual que parecía acariciarle los oídos. La estaba seduciendo, lo sabía.

 _¿Se te está saliendo de las manos?_

Oh, mierda.

Lo que ella necesitaba era que ese sexy troglodita que tenía enfrente se comportara como el imbécil patán que fue a sus dieciséis y así le fuera más sencillo mandarlo a volar. No que le mostrara ese espectacular y encantador ejemplar de hombre de negocios.

 _No puedes evitarlo, Akane._

Claro que lo podía evitar si ella quería.

 _El quid de la cuestión es que no quieres._

Sí, quiero.

 _Y lo sabes._

Basta.

— ¿Sucede algo?— Ranma notó que Akane ya no le ponía atención, tenía la mirada perdida y su ceja izquierda temblaba de forma imperceptible.

—No, no, perdón. Recordé unas cosas del trabajo—. Movió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ranma, a veces, era estúpido con algunas cosas, pero en el transcurso de los años había aprendido a leer los gestos de Akane como libro abierto.

Algo la alteraba, de eso estaba seguro, y también estaba casi seguro de que era por él. Estaba tratando de entrar en su mente como un encantador de cobras, para así hacerle saber a ella que con él, estaría siempre bien.

Miraba su rostro de porcelana, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas y su cabello oscuro contrastando con su mortecina piel. Los labios rojizos y carnosos pegados al borde la copa bebiendo el líquido escarlata que los mojaba con extrema exquisitez.

Esperaba terminar pronto esa tortura que lo estaba haciendo pasar. Ahora sí deseaba que ella lo mandara al demonio para que no hiciera un espectáculo. Lo estaba matando ver la piel descubierta de los muslos de Akane. Le picaban las manos y se relamía los labios.

Terminaron (por fin) la cena y Ranma en su auto, llevó a su casa a Akane sin siquiera preguntarle. Akane trataba de ir tranquila, pero para ser sincera con ella misma, esperaba que Ranma en un ataque de lujuria le arrancara la ropa y le hiciera el amor ahí mismo en el auto.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino, sólo la música del reproductor cortaba el silencio en el ambiente. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Akane, ella estaba que se quemaba por dentro, incluso empezó a palpitarle el sexo y sus bragas ya las sentía húmedas. Deseaba infinitamente que Ranma se fuera para subir como torpedo a su habitación y darse una ducha fría.

—Bueno, aquí… aquí te dejo—. Ranma no estaba en mejores condiciones, incluso se había quitado el saco. Esperaba que ella se metiera a su casa y así poder irse a dar una "mano" al llegar a la suya.

—Sí, eh… gracias por la cena. Estuvo muy bien.

Akane dio media vuelta y sacó las llaves de su bolso, le temblaban las manos y de tanto no poder atinarle al cerrojo, tiró las llaves por reflejo del nerviosismo.

—Permíteme—. Ranma se acercó y se agachó a recoger las llaves. Las puso de nuevo en las manos de Akane.

Ella sudaba frío. Él parecía impasible, aunque estaba al borde del colapso.

Akane logró abrir la puerta de su casa, dio un paso y se quedó estática. Apretó los ojos fuertemente y al segundo, aventó las llaves y su bolso de cualquier manera por la sala.

—A la mierda.

Akane se lanzó a devorar la boca de Ranma.

-oOo-

 _¡Oh mai gá! *se abanica*. Esto está que arde. ¿Qué creen? ¡Lemon inminente pequeñines de mente pervertida! Así es, y estará bastante subido de tono, así que váyanse preparando porque se va a poner bueno el asunto._

 _Un punto que me gustaría tocar. ¿Y Ryoga? Bueno, no es que no lo quisiera meter en la historia, es que ya iba bastante avanzada cuando lo recordé. ¡Jo! A parte, no creo que haga mucha falta._

 _He estado pensando en otra historia que tengo en mente, sería un universo alterno. Aún no he empezado a escribirla pero ya tengo la idea más o menos planteada._

 _Bien, pues hasta aquí llega este capítulo, estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia, así que espero que me sigan acompañando hasta el final, aquí abajito dice "review", píquenle ahí y díganme qué les está pareciendo. Nos vemos en la próxima._

 _¡Besitos!_

 _Ale Kou._


	5. Chapter 5

_Pequeños pervertidos, estoy de vuelta con el último capítulo de esta mini historia. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios, todos positivos. Aquí está el lemon que les había prometido, les vuelvo a avisar que está algo subido de tono así que no se espanten._

 _No le doy más vueltas al asunto. Pónganse cómodos y a leer se ha dicho._

 **Capítulo quinto.**

Ranma estaba en el nirvana, tenía entre sus brazos el menudo y delicioso cuerpo de Akane, simplemente estupefacto, maravillado y excitado. Claro que sentía la tensión sexual que se había formado entre ellos, pero nunca pensó que fuera ella la que se dejara llevar por la idea freudiana de su _ello._

Obedeciendo a sus principios de placer, aceptó la invitación a ahogarse en la boca de Akane. Recibiendo gustoso cada beso entregado por ella, entrelazando sus lenguas sintiendo aún el sabor afrutado del tempranillo.

Sin recato alguno recorrió toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, desde sus mejillas, acariciando su cuello, envolviendo su cintura con un brazo y bajando la otra mano por el muslo terso que le llamaba a ser tocado, metió su mano por debajo de la falda y Akane lanzó un gemido de sorpresa.

Con premura, Akane trataba de sacarle la camisa, como pudo, logró desabrocharla y la abrió para contemplar el abdomen marcado y duro de Ranma, se deleitó mirando centímetro a centímetro de la piel que le era expuesta, se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente y Ranma suprimió un gemido.

Frenando de golpe el feroz ataque con el que se le había ido encima a Ranma, lo tomó de la mano para subir casi corriendo a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo aventó a la cama haciendo que rebotara del impacto. Ranma no sabía si se estaba muriendo de lujuria o de miedo pensando que Akane lo violaría en ese momento, aunque para ser realista, si Akane hacía lo segundo no metería las manos por defenderse.

La miró cómo llevaba la mano a su costado para bajar el cierre de su vestido con mortal lentitud. Ranma tragó duro, su erección palpitaba y ya comenzaba a dolerle. Recargándose sobre los codos la vio sacar sus brazos de las mangas y bajar el vestido por sus caderas, a medio muslo dejó la prenda caer, dejándola sólo en lencería negra de encaje.

Su mirada se oscureció y gruñó al verla ataviada en esas diminutas prendas, la recorrió con la vista y casi pudo devorarla con los ojos. Se veía tan elegante y sexy en lencería y tacones. Akane sólo atinó a sonreír por dentro. Se acercó con lentitud felina, tocando con sus delgados dedos los cuadritos formados en su abdomen. Cambió sus manos por sus labios y su lengua.

Besó sus pectorales y mordisqueó su cuello, Ranma echó hacia atrás su cabeza para darle más acceso a Akane. Resopló, no quería terminar sin haber empezado. La dejó hacer lo que quisiera, ya habría turno para él. Sintió la lengua caliente de Akane pasar por su nuez y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

—Akane…

—Shh…— ella evitó que dijera algo callándolo con su beso demandante. Ranma aprovechó para girar a Akane y dejarla debajo de él. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y besó la línea de su mandíbula, llegó a su oído mordiéndolo.

—Mira cómo me pones. — le susurró ronco y embistió por encima de la ropa para que sintiera su endurecido miembro. Akane gimió encantada y aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en la cadera de él y como pudo, desabrochó su pantalón para quitárselo de una vez, al mismo tiempo le sacó la camisa dejándolo sólo en unos bóxers negros bastantes ajustados.

Colocó sus manos en su trasero apretujándolo, dándose el gustito que tenía desde que lo había mirado en el elevador. Ranma de nuevo atacó su boca, mordiendo y chupando hasta dejar sus labios rojos e hinchados por la sesión de besos.

Bajó por su cuello de cisne, besando la tersura de su piel, mordió su clavícula llegando al valle de sus senos tan ricamente apretados entre la tela del sostén, con ambas manos masajeó sus pechos pasando la lengua por el borde la tela. Akane se arqueó pidiendo sin palabras que le quitara la prenda y los besara directamente.

Ranma complació la muda petición de ella y pasando la mano por debajo de su espalda, de un solo tirón desabrochó la tela, la arrugó entre sus manos y la quitó para que no obstruyera su anhelado destino.

Observó sus senos en todo su esplendor. Eran perfectos, grandes, turgentes, altivos y urgentes de atención. Con una mano masajeó uno de ellos y el otro lo llevó directo a su boca, chupando el centro de éste sintiendo las manos de ella enterrándose en su cabello.

Les dedicó su tiempo a cada uno, saboreando la suavidad de cada trozo de piel. Descendió por su abdomen plano paseando la lengua por el pequeño y perfecto ombligo de Akane, bajó un poco más hasta llegar al resorte de las diminutas pantaletas. Con los dientes comenzó a bajarlos ayudándose de sus manos.

Poco a poco la tela fue cediendo, acariciando de paso la piel de sus muslos. Dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo, se irguió para observarla por completo.

¡Por todos los dioses! Era la cosa más hermosa y seductora que había visto. Su respiración agitada, el cabello revuelto esparcido como velo sobre la cama. Sus labios rojizos y su mirada oscurecida. Quería tomarla y penetrarla como poseso pero quería disfrutar y que disfrutara. Acarició nuevamente sus piernas abriéndolas para él.

Depositó pequeños besos mojados en la blancura de sus piernas hasta llegar al centro de placer. Abrió sus pliegues con los dedos y adentró la lengua hasta tocar su perla rosada.

— ¡Ahh!

El sonoro gemido de Akane le decía que iba por buen camino.

Lamió, succionó, saboreó cada pedazo de la carne tierna hasta que ella se dejó llevar por el orgasmo. Sin darle oportunidad a Akane de recuperarse, se quitó los bóxers a la velocidad de la luz, se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró sin miramientos.

—Aghh… Akane—. Por dentro era suave y caliente, lo apretaba de una manera tan deliciosa que creyó no soportar más y venirse era la opción más fácil a su dolorosa erección.

La volvió a penetrar con fuerza, iniciando una serie de vaivenes que parecían querer partir a Akane en dos. Ella se mordía el labio inferior en el banal intento de no gritar de excitación. Apretujaba las sábanas de su cama tratando de calmar el dolor y placer que estaba experimentando al mismo tiempo.

Sólo producía sonidos guturales, pero Ranma quería oírla gritar.

—No te muerdas—. Exigió.

— ¡Aahh! ¡Ranma!— Akane jadeó. Le dolían ya las manos de tanto apretar las sábanas y optó por agarrar a Ranma de su cabello, desordenándolo y tironeando para estampar sus labios con él.

Suprimían sus propios gemidos en los labios del otro, el sudor ya corría por sus frentes y sus corazones agitados no paraban de palpitar con más rapidez. Ranma despegó sus labios de ella y atacó sin piedad su cuello marmóreo. Mordió hasta dejarle una marca y paseó su lengua por toda su garganta. Subió de nuevo a su cuello y le susurró agitado.

—Quiero escucharte.

Tomó una pierna de Akane y se la echó al hombro, formando otro ángulo de penetración mucho más profundo que a ella le provocó espasmos. La penetró con más fuerza y más rapidez tomando como punto de apoyo la pierna que reposaba en su hombro.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Mierda!

Akane quería decirle que parara, que le dolía, pero no quería que se detuviera, se sentía en el éxtasis total, casi como en otro plano terrenal. Era una especie de dolor placentero. Se llevó a la boca una de sus manos para morderla y suprimir los gritos que quería escapar de su garganta. Ranma se dio cuenta pero no se lo permitió, con fuerza quitó la mano tratando de que no se lastimara.

—Déjame oírte, Akane.

— ¡No! ¡Ahh, Ranma!

—Déjame escucharte, nena. — rugió.

Akane no sabía siquiera de ella. Puede ser que estuviera en el segundo o tercer orgasmo, realmente no sabía. El salvajismo de Ranma la estaba matando. La penetraba con tal fuerza que parecía arrancarle las piernas, dolía un poco pero podía más el placer. No quería gritar como posesa pero Ranma no la dejaba.

— ¿Quieres que pare?— Ranma agitado preguntó pero no dejó de penetrarla ahora más suave.

Akane aprovechó la pasividad de él para sacar fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo giró sobre la enorme cama king size quedando ella encima.

—No te dije que pararas. —susurró ella sobre su boca. Sin soltar las manos de Ranma las colocó por encima de su cabeza utilizándolas de punto de apoyo para empezar a balancearse sobre él.

—Dios…— extasiado, la miraba moverse encima suyo, suave y sensual que provocaba comérsela completa, veía el contoneo de su cadera sobre su miembro. Afirmó el agarre de sus manos y empezó a cabalgar sobre él, subiendo y bajando su cadera a una velocidad deliciosa y excitante para su pobre mente.

—Más. — Pidió Ranma, Akane lo soltó y se apoyó en su abdomen para hacer la penetración más profunda, Ranma la ayudó afianzando sus manos a sus caderas para hacer más rápidas las embestidas.

El bamboleo de los pechos de Akane al ritmo de cada penetración, embelesó a Ranma, tomó ambos senos y los apretujó de forma ruda pero sin lastimarla, ella echó el cuello hacia atrás gimiendo extasiada.

Él aprovechó para erguirse y quedar sentado, la tomó por la cintura para recostarla de nuevo en la cama subiendo ahora sus dos piernas a los hombros. La sostuvo de las manos a ambos lados de la cama para evitar que se moviera y tenerla a su merced.

La penetró una vez con fuerza.

— ¡Ah! — ella gritó.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó a centímetros de su boca.

—Más—. Gimió. En respuesta, la volvió a penetrar con fuerza. De nueva cuenta se detuvo, permaneció así un par de segundos hasta sentir que Akane se relajaba, de nueva cuenta atacó sin que ella lo supusiera.

Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de las penetraciones, Ranma sentía que estaba siendo demasiado salvaje con ella, pero es que no podía controlarse. Tener a esa diosa a su disposición, gimiendo como loca y pidiéndole más, era demasiado para él.

— ¡Aahhh! — Akane tuvo un orgasmo más, dejándose llevar a esa telaraña de lujuria en la que Ranma la había enredado.

Él no lo soportó más y se dejó ir, soltando un gruñido sobre el cuello de Akane. Permanecieron quietos, agitados y satisfechos un par de minutos en la misma posición. Lentamente, salió de ella, la vio demasiado cansada como para poder moverse así que suavemente la atrajo hacia él y la acomodó en la cama.

Akane se dejó hacer, realmente estaba tan exhausta que abrir los ojos era un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sintió cómo Ranma la cubrió con las mantas metiéndose él con ella. La abrazó y besó sus cabellos.

Antes de caer profundamente al mundo de los sueños, alcanzó a escuchar que Ranma decía que la amaba.

Se aterró.

-oOo-

Akane estaba hecha un caos. Como vil comadreja, vio su oportunidad y se fue a refugiar a una madriguera improvisada en la bahía de Osaka. Sus sentimientos estaban hechos un desastre. Toda ella estaba hecha un desastre.

Habían dos o tres botellas de whisky vacías sobre la mesa de la sala. Apestaba y sabía que necesitaba un baño, pero realmente no tenía ganas. No había pasado ni un día y ya tenía a Ukyo llamándole porque un Ranma desesperado preguntaba en cada rincón por su paradero.

Le ofreció disculpas a Ukyo porque tampoco le podía decir dónde estaba, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que Saotome fuera como bólido a buscarla a pedir explicaciones que no estaba dispuesta a dar.

Al menos hasta no arreglar el desastre que tenía dentro. Al día siguiente de su noche pasional, ella despertó antes y agradeció la costumbre de Ranma de dormir como roca. Había aprovechado para irse de su propia casa. Antes de salir, lo miró aún dormido en toda la extensión de su cama.

Con la sábana cubriendo por debajo de su ombligo, dejando al aire ese abdomen trabajado, sus brazos, Dios, sus fuertes brazos. Se le había hecho agua la boca al ver a ese dios griego, pero tenía que huir.

No había podido dormir en toda esa semana, cada vez que cerraba los ojos venían a su mente a modo de película para adultos las escenas de la noche que tuvo con Ranma. Los dos eran puro fuego. Sabía que Ranma era apasionado y tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo en toda la extensión de su cama.

Aún sentía su piel quemándose por donde Ranma pasó sus manos. Recordaba con absurda perfección cómo la había besado, como la acarició, cómo dedicó su atención a cada parte de su cuerpo y su satisfacción. Casi parecía escuchar susurrándole al oído cuando dijo que la amaba.

Tan sólo recordar un ínfimo detalle de la noche en que entregaron sus cuerpos, sentía de nuevo su cuerpo arder de pasión, terminaba excitada y la verdad ya estaba cansada de satisfacerse ella sola.

Se levantó con desgana del sillón y caminó al baño decida por fin a darse una ducha. Tenía que regresar al trabajo muy a su pesar. De hecho tenía que comprarle algo en agradecimiento a su jefa por haberla dejado ausentarse una semana de improviso.

Entró al baño quitándose la ropa de a poco, observó su imagen reflejado en el espejo, tenía un enorme chupetón en el cuello y… mierda. Estaba hecha una piltrafa. Las enormes ojeras surcaban notoriamente sus ojos, se veía pálida, tal vez más flaca. Así mismo se sentía por dentro.

 _No puedes más con esto, Akane._

La Akane del espejo le hablaba.

 _Necesitas regresar._

—Lo que necesito es olvidarme de una vez de él.

 _Podrás vivir sin él, claro. ¿Pero para ti va a ser vida eso?_

—No creo que tú sepas lo que me hace bien.

 _Lo sé porque soy tú. Aunque pienses que quieres hacerle daño a él, la que se está haciendo daño eres tú. Mírate._

La Akane real no quería hacerle caso, pero quién mejor para decirle que era una estúpida que ella misma.

 _Akane, por tu bien. No evites lo inevitable._

No lo podía creer, Akane estaba invadida por Ranma, por su voz, su calor, le urgía ser tocada por él, casi podía suplicarle que lo hiciera. Lo necesitaba con desespero. Lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo hasta el dolor. Lágrimas empezaron a caer y el calor de nuevo se encendió bajo su vientre.

Poco a poco llevo su mano a su intimidad, empezando a frotar cerrando los ojos. Recordando los momentos de su primera vez juntos, tan ardiente, tan fogosa como sólo él. Divisó su imagen al cerrar los ojos perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos azules. Empezó a sentir espasmos en su vientre, provocando que se doblara recargándose en el lavabo. Empezó a gemir audible, importándole un comido si algún vecino la escuchaba. Sus piernas temblaron y por fin vino el tan ansiado orgasmo. Temblores le recorrían en las piernas y su sexo palpitaba incansable.

Recargó su frente en el frío espejo tratando de refrescarse, recuperó un poco el aliento. Se volvió mirar al espejo viendo sus lágrimas ya secas.

No podía.

Eso que sentía en su pecho ya la superaba.

-oOo-

A Nabiki se le hacía raro que Ranma la concertara en el otrora Neko-Hanten, ahora era una cafetería común, pero bastante acogedor y tranquilo por lo que podía ver. Se notaba a leguas lo cabreado que estaba Saotome en ese momento. Desconocía por qué y la verdad no le interesaba saberlo. Aunque eso no le quitaba las ganas de picarlo un poquito.

— ¿Qué pasó, galán? ¿Otra vez te mandaron por un tubo? —preguntó jocosa. Ranma la miró con ganas de asfixiarla, porque la verdad era así.

—No tengo tiempo para tus bromitas, Tendo. Necesito hablar contigo seriamente.

—Uy, tan serio y profesional que ahora me llamas por mi apellido. Está bien, qué quieres. Que sea breve porque tengo una junta en una hora— comentó inspeccionando su perfecto manicure.

—Esto es rápido, necesito que me pases algún número o dirección de la persona que compró el dojo.

Nabiki, de inmediato dejó de verse las uñas y con ojos afilados miró a Ranma.

— ¿Qué tramas?

—No es algo que te incumba, Nabiki. Sólo necesito el contacto. ¿Cuánto quieres para que me lo consigas?— Ranma hizo el amago de sacar su cartera del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Nabiki se ofendió.

— ¡Oye! Que no todo lo que hago es por dinero.

—Tu Rolex y el Porsche dicen lo contrario. — Nabiki pasó por alto el obvio comentario de Ranma y volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?

Ranma resopló.

—Negocios.

-oOo-

Parecía león enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía más perdido que Ryoga y eso era exagerar. Habló con Kasumi y aunque ya sospechaba que ella no sabía nada, no perdía nada con preguntar.

Estuvo tentado a pedirle ayuda a Nabiki pero eso solo haría que se humillara delante de ella y acrecentarle el ego a esa frívola mujer. Aunado que ella sacaría provecho de eso sin dudarlo, las mala mañas no desaparecen porque sí.

Preguntó a todos sus compañeros de universidad, pensando que Ukyo sabría algo y si le mentía, él lo sabría porque Kuonji era pésima mintiendo, pero extrañamente tampoco sabía nada.

Era un náufrago en medio de un océano sin nombre, un muelle sin faro que lo alumbre.

Necesitaba con urgencia saber de Akane. Desde ese día en la mañana después de haberla hecho suya, no sopesó la realidad sobre extrañarla. Realmente la necesitaba con él para sentirse bien. Era como si su alma se hubiese separado de su cuerpo.

Se había levantado al baño pensando que estaría ahí, no vio a nadie y se aproximó a la cocina en la planta baja. Debido al fúnebre silencio empezó a creer que se había ido a trabajar. Se sintió tan solo haber despertado así, sin ella.

Rápido tomó la libertad para una ducha e ir al edificio donde trabajaba Akane. Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando su asistente le dijo que se había tomado una semana de descanso. ¡En qué momento! ¿Y a dónde?

Fue ahí cuando comenzó su búsqueda, preguntando a cualquier persona sobre ella, incluso había ido a su universidad aunque Akane ya no tuviera nada qué hacer ahí, pero nada. Todo era infructuoso ya se estaba desesperando.

Odiaba cuando Akane lo evitaba a toda costa sólo porque no creía correcto que estuvieran juntos. No tenía nada más qué hacer más que esperar a que ella regresara.

-oOo-

Con ojeras semiocultas por el maquillaje y un poco maltrecha, Akane regresó a su trabajo para terminar la edición del próximo mes. Se sintió un poco decepcionada al no encontrar a Ranma en la entrada rugiendo como animal embravecido, pero mejor. No quería tener problemas tan temprano.

Su jefa le dio las gracias y un abrazo enorme por el perfume Kenzo que Akane le regaló, además que en un solo día había adelantado el trabajo de media semana. Akane, lejos de sentirse orgullosa, estaba fastidiada. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, destapar un vino tinto y meterse a la ducha.

-oOo-

Nabiki corría (o eso intentaba) en sus altos tacones de aguja tratando de alcanzar a Ranma.

Resulta que Ranma había tenido que viajar de urgencia a China debido a unos inconvenientes con un empleado en uno de sus dojos. Tardó más de lo previsto, exactamente tres semanas en las cuales seguía sin saber absolutamente nada de Akane.

Acababa de aterrizar en Tokyo cuando fue a la empresa donde trabaja Nabiki para que le diera el contacto que le había pedido. Nabiki se lo dio sin más pero lo vio con cara de perro rabioso.

— ¡Hey, Ranma!— el aludido no hizo caso y siguió caminando a zancadas. — ¡Ranma! Carajo, ¿quieres detenerte?

Ranma se detuvo de golpe provocando que Nabiki se estrellara en su enorme espalda. La alcanzó a tomar de la muñeca para que no cayera de nalgas.

—Ay, hombre. Tiene razón Akane, eres un bruto.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó hastiado.

— ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios le hiciste a Akane?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?— cuestinó extrañado.

—Por más que Akane no quiera hablarme, siempre me responde las llamadas, cosa que no ha hecho por lo menos en las últimas dos semanas. Simplemente se esfumó.

Ranma sólo la miró unos segundos tratando de no entrar en pánico.

— ¿No has sabido nada de ella?

—Claro que no, tomando en cuenta que tú fuiste el último en verla. — Ranma la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

—Prefiero no preguntarte cómo sabes.

—Tu cara—. Él la miró desconcertado— Tu cara es de un verdadero hombre desesperado.

—Hablaré con ella.— tras esto, Ranma dio media vuelta para irse de ahí y tomar el próximo vuelo a Osaka.

— ¡Ranma!— se detuvo y dio media vuelta— no la cagues— le advirtió Nabiki. Ranma sólo inclinó su cabeza a modo de afirmación.

-oOo-

Llegó a su casa y dejó las llaves en el tazón de siempre. Tenía una ligerísima punzada en la lumbar, lo cual se traduciría a un dolor inminente en la espalda baja si no se tomaba antes la maldita píldora. Se quitó los tacones y anduvo descalza hasta la cocina. Agarraría un vaso con agua antes de ir al baño y tomarse la pastilla. Abrió el refrigerador para sacar el jarrón con agua y llenar su vaso.

— ¡Ah!— se asustó de muerte, casi deja caer el vaso de no ser porque otra mano lo impidió— ¿Cómo entraste aquí?— preguntó enojada.

—Pues parece que tengo que entrar como delincuente para que no me evites.

—Ranma, es en serio. Vete, quiero descansar.

— ¡No! Ya estoy harto de que huyas, de que no me quieras hablar después de lo que hicimos esa noche—. Hablaba alterado.

—Esa noche no pasó nada— dijo Akane con dientes apretados.

—Hicimos el amor, Akane. Eso hicimos. No sé tú pero para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi jodida vida—. Respondió dolido después del comentario de ella.

— ¡Pues no debió pasar!— gritó saliéndose de control— No tenía que pasar, fue sólo un acostón.

 _¿Un qué?_

— ¿Un acostón, Akane? ¡¿Es en serio?!— Ranma estaba iracundo.

—Lárgate ya de mi casa— Akane salió hecha una fiera de la cocina dispuesta a echar a patadas a Ranma de su casa. Estaba por abrir de par en par la puerta cuando la enorme mano de Ranma lo impidió azotando de nuevo la puerta.

—Estoy harto… ¡harto!— se revolvió los cabellos desesperado— ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

— ¿De qué? ¿De que ya no hay tiempo para esto?— respondió sarcástica.

—No te hagas la estúpida conmigo— sentenció Ranma levantado un dedo acusatorio.

— ¡Noticia de última hora! Por si no lo recuerdas, Saotome, tú eras el primero en recordarme lo estúpida que siempre era.

— ¡Por Dios, Akane! ¡Esos eran juegos de niños estúpidos!

—Qué demonios necesitas para dejarme en paz.

—Podré haber sido un imbécil contigo, pero no soy idiota. Me amas—. Aseguró.

— ¡Qué!— respondió incrédula— ¿De verdad tu egocentrismo no tiene límites?— cuestionó casi con gracia.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te des cuenta?— abrió los brazos mostrándose ante ella— ¿cuánto más quieres que me humille?

Akane estaba aturdida, no terminó de reaccionar cuando vio que Ranma se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas. Abrió enorme los ojos ante la surrealista imagen.

— ¿Qué… qué haces?— preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres que te suplique? ¿Eso quieres? Aquí me tienes, Akane. Patéame, escúpeme. Pero por favor. Deja de dañarte, de hacerme daño— le dijo Ranma casi con dolor.

—No…— susurró.

—Akane, te amo. Te amo como a nadie he amado en esta miserable vida. Eres lo único valioso para mí—. Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de forma cansina. Se levantó poco a poco, tomando el rostro de Akane con delicadeza, acercó poco a poco su rostro al de ella susurrando cerca de sus labios.

—Por favor, perdóname. Perdóname por no saberte valorar cuando tuve la oportunidad. Perdóname por no decirte lo loco que me traías desde los dieciséis. Por favor, dale un poco de felicidad a este pobre idiota que te ama.

Akane lloraba a mares. Se sentía vulnerable, débil. Se sentía en el paraíso después de haber estado en coma. Al mismo tiempo estaba enojada consigo misma, por no haber resistido más, aunque para qué se engañaba, andaba de un ala por Ranma. Si antes lo amaba, ahora lo adoraba por su intensa declaración. Lo veneraba y envidiaba el valor que a ella le faltó en todos esos años.

Le dolía el pecho, sentía un mar de amor desbordarse de su alma para Ranma, sólo para él.

— ¿Sientes?— Ranma tomó su pequeña mano para llevarla a su pecho, justo sobre su corazón— así late, desde hace tantos años que ya no me acuerdo. Sólo para ti.

Akane exhaló un sollozo, se tapó la boca con una mano para no llorar como magdalena aunque ya era imposible, sus mejillas estaban empapadas. Lo miró. De pronto, la leve punzada que sentía se intensificó.

Ranma la miró preocupado, notó su ceño fruncido. Vio que se llevaba la mano a su espalda baja.

— ¡Akane! ¡Amor, qué tienes!— demandó con desespero. Alcanzó a tomarla en brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Arghh! ¡Mierda! —le dolía como el infierno— Mis… mis pastillas.

— ¡¿Dónde están?!— exigió.

—En el baño. — con dificultad, Akane le dijo dónde estaba el frasco para que fuera por él. La dejó recargada sobre la pared con cuidado. En un segundo, había traído el frasco del baño y el vaso con agua que en algún momento dejó en la mesa de la sala.

—Toma… con cuidado— hablaba nervioso, Akane se echó a la boca la pastilla, dejó que Ranma la ayudara a tomar el vaso de agua, de lo contrario, ella lo habría tirado. —Akane, ¿quieres que haga ahora? ¿Qué te traigo? ¿Qué… qué necesitas?— le preguntó acelerado.

—Tranquilo…— habló con dificultad— deja… deja que haga efecto. Ya hiciste demasiado… de no ser por ti, no hubiese llegado nunca al baño.

Ranma la miraba sin creerle mucho, veía su frente perlada de sudor, toda pálida y el trabajo que le costaba hablarle. Se sentía desesperado sólo de ver cómo sufría y él sin poder hacer nada. Creyó prudente tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su habitación, así que con extremo cuidado la llevó al primero piso.

Casi deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, Akane casi no pesaba nada, estaba ligerísima. Aún recordaba los tiempos de antaño en los que la cargaba para salvarla de algo o escapar de algún peligro, y aunque no era pesada, al menos era considerable. Agradeció internamente que Akane no renegara, se dejó hacer e incluso recargó la cabeza en su pecho.

Entró a la recámara y la iba a recostar, pero Akane hizo puños sus manos arrugando su camisa pidiéndole en silencio que no la soltara. Ranma entendió y sin decir nada, se recostó con ella en su regazo, cargándola como niña pequeña indefensa en una noche de tormenta. La meció suavemente, acariciando de forma lenta sus delgados brazos.

Besaba sus cabellos y la abrazaba con todo el amor que quería transmitirle. Alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro de ella y cómo poco a poco se relajaba destensando los músculos.

—Akane— le habló suavemente— déjame cuidarte, déjame estar contigo. Déjame amarte todos los días de mi vida, aún después de ella. Déjame ser uno contigo.

Akane no dijo nada, ya casi dormida, se estremeció al oír la grave voz de Ranma en su oído. Tenía tantos años, siete o tal vez ocho, que no se sentía tan tranquila, tan relajada y protegida. Por primera vez después de muchos años, por fin diría que logró dormir tranquila.

-oOo-

Ok.

¿Acaso era una especia de novia fugitiva o qué? No sabía el efecto que le hacía a esa mujer, mientras más le demostraba su amor, más tiempo se desaparecía. ¿Es que tenía una clase de poder inverso para con las mujeres? No, nada más con ella. ¿Pero qué tan difícil era reconocer que también lo amaba?

Sería más sencillo que se perdonaran, enterraran el pasado y vivieran el presente. Ya venía diciembre, Navidad y sus nevadas y eran fechas que quería pasar con ella. Trataba de mantener la calma con sesiones de tres o cuatro horas de meditación pero eso sólo lograba relajarlo un poco. Sólo un poco.

Se mantenía ocupado revisando los reportes mensuales de los ingresos en sus dojos, viajaba de vez en cuando a China para supervisar la manutención y demás, pero eso sólo hacían ponerlo más ansioso.

Tenía claro que a Akane la debería tener casi encerrada en una caja de cristal para que no se volviera a escapar. Ella le pidió esperar, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. De todas formas ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarla.

Al día siguiente de haber estado con ella después de cuidarla luego de una de sus crisis, había despertado solo de nuevo, recordaba haber dormido con Akane en su regazo pero ahora no había nadie. De nuevo entró en pánico recorriendo los cuartos de la casa y no había rastro de ella.

Alterado y furioso, entró de nuevo a la habitación donde había dormido con ella y encontró una nota en el mueble de noche junto a la lámpara. La desdobló con tanto desespero que provocó que cayera a piso, la recogió y la leyó con urgencia.

 _Ranma._

 _Perdona por haberme ido de nuevo. Sólo que todo esto es demasiado para mí. Necesito estar tranquila y para eso debo desaparecer de todo._

 _Respecto a mis sentimientos pues, creo que no hace falta negar lo obvio. Sólo llegaste a revivir ese sentimiento que creí haber enterrado._

 _Ranma, estoy perdida y necesito encontrarme, cuando me encuentre en paz, entonces podré volver a ti._

 _Tuya._

 _Akane._

Ahora, sentado en la cama de su habitación, leyó por enésima vez la nota, habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde que se fue y aún no tenía noticias de ella.

Mayor había sido su sorpresa cuando al ir al siguiente día a su trabajo, le dijeron que ya había renunciado. Quien se lo dijo fue Maki, la editora en jefe y jefa de Akane. Le dijo que era una lástima puesto que Akane era de las mejores editoras en marketing que había conocido en su carrera profesional.

— _Le di una carta de recomendación por su excelente trabajo en la empresa. Espero que no se vaya a una revista de la competencia o me dejará en bancarrota._

Había bromeado Maki. Incluso tuvo una pequeña rencilla con un tal Souta, que al parecer era uno de los tantos enamorados que tenía Akane. Nada relevante, sólo tuvieron que intervenir los guardias de seguridad. Una semana después, tratando de seguir buscándola, llegó a parar a su casa. Le sorprendió enormemente ver un letrero que decía "Se vende" en el pequeño jardín de la casa.

Y en ese mismo rato, llegaba una grúa por su moto y su auto. Se acercó a preguntar a los operadores a dónde llevarían los vehículos y sólo le respondieron que los darán en venta. Al parecer Akane sí estaba cumpliendo su cometido de desaparecer.

Poco a poco, esas pequeñas esperanzas de volver a estar junto a ella estaban menguando. No quiera perderla, no de nuevo.

Ranma despertó después de haberse desvelado pensando de nuevo en la menor Tendo. Se levantó desperezándose para tomar una ducha rápida y desayunar.

Ya bañado y con huevos revueltos recién preparados, empezó a desayunar con calma. Sorbió a su café mientras su móvil tintineaba tras haber recibido un mensaje. Sin prisas, tomó el aparato pensando que era de alguno de sus socios.

Confundido, frunció el ceño. Medio minuto después, lo entendió. Con premura, terminó de un sorbo su café y de un bocado los huevos, corrió a su habitación y con una velocidad propia de Ranma Saotome, empacó cosas básicas, revisando su billetera, tarjetas de crédito, visa, pasaporte.

Como bólido salió de su casa para tomar un taxi y que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

— ¡Ranma! ¡Hijo, pero a dónde vas!

— ¡A recuperar al amor de mi vida, mamá!

Nodoka veía el taxi alejarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por fin volvía a ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de su retoño. Rezaría a Kami para que la felicidad llegara a ese necio par. Sintiéndose por completo orgullosa, ingresó a la casa para preparar un desayuno especial para Genma.

 _Mensaje de: Desconocido_

 _Hotel Cape Santa Maria Beach Resort & Villas_

 _Po Box L.I 30-117, Galliot Cay, Long Island, Bahamas._

 _A.T._

-oOo-

— ¿Nabiki?

—Hola, Kasumi. Hola, enanos. — llegaba la mediana Tendo saludando a su hermana y sus sobrinos.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

—Porque no tenía pensado hacerlo. Me llamó el dueño del dojo, dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo de algo importante.

Kasumi arrugó el ceño, Nabiki sólo se encogió de hombros, decidió ir al dojo para ver a ese entrenador. Lo vió sentado en el escritorio de la pequeña oficina que se encontraba al fondo.

—Buena tardes.

—Oh, buenas tardes, señorita Nabiki. Sé que debe tener mucho trabajo así que le agradezco que viniera.

—Pues me dijo que es importante, así que usted dirá.

—Bien, le comento que a partir de este momento, este dojo deja de ser mío.

— ¿Cómo?— desconcertada, Nabiki no podía pensar que alguien más habría comprado el dojo.

—Así es, me fue comprado por una cantidad bastante considerable que no pude rechazar. — le alcanzó un sobre amarillo con varias hojas dentro— en este sobre vienen los documentos de la compra de dojo y del nuevo adquiriente.

— ¿Y por qué los he de tomar yo? — aún así, Nabiki tomó el sobre con los papeles.

—Porque el notario que mandó el nuevo comprador me indicó que este sobre se lo debo entregar a Nabiki Tendo. Me comentaron que usted en algún momento llevó la administración del dojo, así que se los tengo que entregar. Ahí encontrará todos los datos de la compra-venta.

Nabiki seguía un tanto desconcertada, pero no alegó el hecho de quedarse con los documentos.

—Agradezco sus atenciones en todo este tiempo. — estrechó la mano de Nabiki, antes de salir por completo del dojo, se giró. — Ah, por cierto. El nuevo comprador dijo que él seguiría haciéndose cargo de la manutención del dojo hasta que nuevamente entrara en funcionamiento.

Ella asintió y sin resistir más la tentación, extrajo del sobre los documentos, unos venían con los detalles y en qué condiciones se hacía la venta, comprobó que en efecto se había comprado por una cantidad algo exorbitante. Llegó al punto de los datos del comprador, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Siguió leyendo un poco más y se maravilló aún más. No evitó dibujar una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

—Ese Ranma.

Ranma había comprado el dojo. No sólo eso, dejó como única dueña a Akane Tendo.

-oOo-

Nunca un viaje se le había hecho tan largo y desesperante. Realmente ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo de nuevo para volver a ver a Akane. Debió tener paciencia de acero y no salir corriendo como desquiciado a buscarla. Además, en la nota que le dejó aquella vez se lo dejaba claro, cuando ella se encontrara la paz, lo buscaría.

Le sudaban horrible las manos, se limpiaba en el pantalón, se mordía las uñas, pidió tal vez unas tres o cuatro tazas de café a la azafata y ahora andaba todo hiperactivo. Optó por colocarse sus audífonos y escuchar su apreciada música y leer un poco.

No duró ni un párrafo leyendo cuando comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería su encuentro con ella, por cierto, no le había dicho el número de su habitación. Bueno, es no importaba, de todas formas la encontraría. Lo único que anhelaba con demasía era poder probar de nuevo esos labios dulces, acariciarla nuevamente, hacerle el amor una y otra vez.

Le recorrió un delicioso escalofrió que tuvo que frotarse el brazo para calmar la sensación. Se asomó por la ventanilla viendo las esponjosas nubes que pasaban debajo del avión. No tenía mariposas en el estómago, tenía todo un panal de abejas pululando en sus entrañas. Se sentía nervioso, feliz, extasiado.

Mejor seguía con su libro, faltaban un par de horas más para poder pisar la isla caribeña.

-oOo-

Estaba sentada tomándose las rodillas en una esquina de la blanca e inmaculada habitación. Sudaba a mares y temblaba, no sabía si de rabia o de frío, el invierno estaba aún más crudo que en años anteriores, aunque realmente eso ya no le importaba. Su pijama la tenía manchada de sangre y en sus uñas aún había restos de la carne que se arranco al arañarse las muñecas.

Le daba terror cerrar los ojos para dormir porque las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz. Realmente no se arrepentía de nada, se sentía dichosa de saber que la había dejado casi parapléjica. Obviamente se hubiese sentido mucho más feliz si la hubiera matado. Aunque estuviera encerrada en esa fría habitación.

Pero lo que terminó por enloquecerla más fue que su propia abuela le hubiese dado la espalda después de que la desenterraran de la aldea. Prefiero darle sus conocimientos a esa estúpida marimacho. Conocimientos que ni a ella le había dado en su periodo de entrenamiento. La odiaba.

No entendía por qué, si solamente ella hizo valer las leyes de aldea al querer hacer cumplir el beso de la muerte. Pero, ¿qué era lo que le había dicho su abuela? ¡Ah, sí! Que la ley es válida cuando la pelea es dentro de territorio amazona, además, había olvidado que podría hacerlo sólo hasta que Ranma se casara con ella, pero el muy imbécil se había ido.

Pero ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, dentro de su obsesión sabía que no tendría corazón para nadie más. Él tendría que ser suyo y por eso Akane tendría que desaparecer. Si Ranma no era suyo, no sería de nadie. Incluso si era necesario matar a Ranma, lo haría. Con ojos desorbitados formó una sonrisa sádica.

Estaba sola en el mundo, incluso el idiota de Mousse la había abandonado diciendo que ya no era la misma Shampoo que conoció. Bufó hastiada, era un ridículo dramático. Sólo esperaba pacientemente el día en que la dieran de alta de ese psiquiátrico para buscar a Akane y matarla ahora sí. Eso si antes ella misma no se suicidara.

-oOo-

Esto era un verdadero paraíso.

Podría estar ahí toda su vida y no se cansaría jamás de despertar y lo primero que viera fuera el suave oleaje del mar del Caribe. Tan azul, el cielo azulado y limpio. Arqueó levemente la ceja izquierda. ¿Por qué demonios todo le recordaba a los ojos de Ranma? Aunque ya no tenía ningún problema en reconocerlo.

Las Bahamas eran la gloria. Esos dichosos anuncios que le enviaba por correo la agencia de viajes habían sido una señal para que ahí encontrara lo que había perdido. Su confianza en ella misma. La idea del viaje era para despejarse un rato nada más. Pero después de las sesiones de yoga y meditación que tenía con los profesores del hotel la hicieron quedarse un poco más.

Después veía la comida, las bebidas de la isla, los masajes de spa. Decidió quedarse más tiempo. Hace un mes que ya se había sentido bien por fin, se notaba alegre y relajada. Pero prefirió esperar un mes más para el ya inevitable encuentro con Ranma.

Ya había avisado a sus hermanas que estaba de vacaciones, no les dijo dónde por temor a que alguna de ellas le dijera algo a Ranma. Se sentía una mujer completamente diferente, no erala Akane de dieciséis años, tampoco era la Akane de hace unos meses.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no disfrutaba siquiera del aire que pegara en su rostro? ¿De que el sol calentara su pálida piel? De caminar sin prisa. Sentir la arena cálida bajo sus pies, o recostarte bajo el follaje de algún árbol disfrutando de la sombra tras un día soleado.

No sabía ya cuánto tiempo tenía sin disfrutar los pequeños placeres que le regalaba la vida. Con calma, disfrutaba sorbo a sorbo de la piña colada que le había traído el mesero hace unos minutos. Dejaba que su cabello volara despeinado al contacto con el viento.

Sus gafas de sol y su sombrero de ala ancha protegían lo más que se podía la piel de su rostro. Dejó su piña colada a un lado y se recostó en su camastro cerrando los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de los rayos del sol.

No duró dos minutos así cuando lo sintió llegar. No puedo evitar dibujar una minúscula sonrisa. Por supuesto él sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta que se encontraba detrás. Esperó a que él se acercara.

Ranma la veía tumbada en el camastro, con ese diminuto bikini blanco que cubría sólo lo necesario. Estaba espléndida. No evitó suspirar enamorado. Todo emocionado, se acercó a ella para encararla. Se puso justo al lado de ella poniéndose en cuclillas para verla mejo

—Te estaba esperando.

Ella abrió los ojos aunque no se notara por las gafas de sol. Se levantó y tomó la mano de Ranma para llevarlo dentro de la pequeña cabaña que había rentado dejando olvidada la piña colada que estaba tomando.

Ya en su habitación, ella acarició sus brazos de forma lenta, Ranma se sentó en la cama dejando de pie a Akane frente a él. Lentamente subió sus manos a los amarres del bikini de ella, dejando caer las prendas al piso. Ella se dejó.

Ranma la admiró en toda su desnudez de arriba abajo dejándolo sin aliento, besó el lunar que estaba debajo de su ombligo, la tomó de la mano y besó sus nudillos. Poco a poco la ropa de Ranma también quedó en el piso. La hizo suya con su cuerpo, con su alma, no dejó centímetro por recorrer de la piel de Akane.

Akane lo tomó de las mejillas teniéndolo dentro de ella, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sin dudarlo le abrió su corazón.

—Te amo, Ranma.

Casi llora de felicidad, Akane vio sus ojos llorosos y quiso llorar con él, sonrió ampliamente para él y Ranma prometió no alejarse jamás de ella. La besó con el infinito amor que le tenía. Le hizo el amor suave, sensual, casi tántrico. Se hicieron uno solo toda la noche y parte de la madrugada.

Al despertar, no dejaban de verse a los ojos, hablándose sin palabras. Ella sonrió y él también. Akane se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y caminó hacia el baño. Ranma casi deja de respirar al verla caminar contoneando sus caderas de forma sensual, desde ese día se prometió amanecer con ella como dios la trajo al mundo.

Antes de entrar por completo al baño, Akane giró el rostro para sonreír de forma gatuna, sin perder más tiempo, se levantó de un salto y la siguió encerrándose con ella para hacerle el amor de nuevo en la tina de baño. Nunca se saciaría de ella.

-oOo-

 _¡Se acabó! Mil gracias por seguir conmigo. Díganme en sus comentarios si quieren epílogo._

 _Agradezco también a aquellos que les agradó mi forma de escribir, sinceramente tenía miedo de aburrirlos pero parece que no fue así. Ya estoy trabajando en la próxima historia que espero que contenga más capítulos. Será un poco más de acción que de drama, sólo que para presentarles una historia realista tengo que estudiar del tema._

 _En fin, sin más por el momento, espero que pasen un excelente Noche buena y una Feliz Navidad, que sus vidas sean colmadas de salud y éxitos. ¡Feliz 2017!_

 _Si se portan mal me invitan._

 _Besitos, Ale Kou._


End file.
